


Within Reach

by polyskz



Series: Through Time [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brief Edging, Cock Piercing, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pet Names, Piercings, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, belly button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “Okay,” Hyunjin says after his laughter has subsided. “So we’re both sleeping with Seungmin.”“We are,” Chan confirms. “Can I be honest for a second, though?”Hyunjin can’t deny the way his heart skips a beat at the question, but he nods anyways.“I guess...I’m not surprised, is all.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Through Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124897
Comments: 30
Kudos: 440
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the prompter for leaving such a fun prompt! I hope you like it 💕
> 
> Written for prompt #76!

“So.”

Hyunjin averts his gaze, nervously biting his lower lip. He taps an unsteady rhythm against the tabletop, the clacking of his nails somehow seeming unreasonably loud in the crowded coffee shop. Not for the first time, Hyunjin wonders why he agreed to have this conversation in a public place. “So.”

It’s almost ridiculous that it took this long for the two of them to find out, to be honest. Chan and Hyunjin aren’t strangers in the slightest, and Hyunjin would easily go as far as to call Chan his friend, so it seems almost impossible that they’re only finding this out months later.

It almost seems _more_ impossible that they both thought they were talking about different people the entire time. Hyunjin can’t speak for Chan, but he himself just thought Chan was talking about another Seungmin whenever he was brought up, far too caught up in thoughts about his Seungmin. As it turns out, _his_ Seungmin isn’t _just_ his.

He and Chan have never really talked about their sexual escapades with each other either. Hyunjin mostly whines to Jisung about how well Seungmin fucks him because Jisung’s a nosy bastard and always seems to be available to hear about Hyunjin’s sex life (also because Jisung himself is sexually frustrated and for some reason enjoys listening to Hyunjin talk about the sex he has, but they’ve been friends long enough that Hyunjin doesn’t even bat an eye). It isn’t like this is normally something that would come up in conversation anyways - there’s really no easy way to casually say, “Hey did you know that I happen to be sleeping with Seungmin, the prettiest boy on this planet?”

Chan coughs, the sudden noise causing Hyunjin to jump slightly. Chan sends him an apologetic smile and just like that, Hyunjin feels himself relaxing. Chan’s his friend. He doesn’t look mad and he and Seungmin were never exclusive to begin with. Hyunjin himself honestly isn’t that surprised Seungmin’s sleeping with more than one person - he’s utterly gorgeous. If anything, Hyunjin’s surprised Seungmin only seems to be sharing his time with the two of them. Surely he could get anyone he wanted without even trying. His beauty is far too breathtaking for anyone in their right mind to ignore.

“This is awkward,” Chan admits, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. It’s a familiar sight and despite the overall awkwardness, the familiarity helps ground Hyunjin.

“Well,” Hyunjin says, pausing for a second to watch Chan perk up slightly. “I guess it’s just better to get right to it, then?”

“Yeah,” Chan agrees, nodding.

Except it’s silent for a few painful seconds. Hyunjin’s unable to hold back his laughter at the absurdity of the situation they’re in. Chan joins in as well, the two of them simply laughing in the middle of a coffee shop like nothing’s wrong or weird. It doesn’t feel weird to Hyunjin at least, although it probably should.

“Okay,” Hyunjin says after his laughter has subsided. “So we’re both sleeping with Seungmin.”

“We are,” Chan confirms. “Can I be honest for a second, though?”

Hyunjin can’t deny the way his heart skips a beat at the question, but he nods anyways.

“I guess...I’m not surprised, is all.”

Hyunjin blinks. Out of all the things he expected Chan to say, that certainly wasn’t one of them. But Hyunjin will take this over Chan screaming at him or telling him that he needs to stop seeing Seungmin. Chan isn’t like that, though, and Hyunjin _knows_ he isn’t, but rationality has never been Hyunjin’s strong suit when his heart is as invested as it is.

“Not surprised that Seungmin is sleeping with more than one person or that he’s sleeping with me specifically?”

“Both,” Chan answers easily, as if he’s already thought about that question multiple times. Knowing Chan and the way he’s always thinking, always writing, always moving, Hyunjin doesn’t doubt he has. “You’re both beautiful, it doesn’t surprise me you find each other attractive.”

Despite himself, Hyunjin feels his face start to flush. Hyunjin’s heard just about every adjective in the book when it comes to his appearance, yet somehow the simple, sincere way Chan calls him beautiful makes him flustered.

“Sorry, was that too much?” Chan asks, looking genuinely distressed and worried he’s said something wrong.

“No!” Hyunjin blurts out, his face flushing even more at his eagerness. “I mean, no, it’s fine. You shouldn’t sell yourself so short, though.”

Hyunjin watches, curiously, as Chan’s ears burn a bright red. It isn’t the first time Hyunjin’s seen it happen, but it’s the first time he’s seen it because of _him_. Hyunjin wasn’t lying, though. Chan’s beyond attractive. He isn’t Seungmin, obviously, but even with how Hyunjin feels for Seungmin, he isn’t blind. With pretty eyes, cute dimples, nice lips, and a perfect personality to match, it doesn’t take a genius to realize why Seungmin would sleep with Chan.

Chan picks up his cup to take a sip of his hot chocolate, Hyunjin’s eyes lingering on the dollop of whipped cream that clings to his upper lip and the way Chan’s tongue flicks out to clean it.

(Hyunjin had been embarrassed earlier, asking what kind of coffee Chan wanted only for Chan to respond by smiling sheepishly and saying he didn’t drink coffee. They’ve known each other for months yet Hyunjin didn’t know that, even going as far as foolishly offering to meet at a coffee shop with the promise to pay as a thank you for agreeing to meet. Hyunjin’s almost convinced Chan never would’ve brought it up if Hyunjin wasn’t so insistent on knowing why he didn’t want coffee.)

“Anyways,” Chan says. Hyunjin quickly moves his gaze to safer territory. Chan’s eyes seem particularly bright today, a nice light brown due to the early afternoon sun. “I don’t want to assume anything about you or how you feel, but it doesn’t bother me that you’re sleeping with Seungmin.”

Hyunjin feels the knot that’s been in his chest ever since he found out unravel and he lets out a long, relieved sigh. Hyunjin suspected as much given how chill Chan has been thus far, but like Chan, Hyunjin didn’t want to assume anything.

“I don’t mind either,” Hyunjin replies, lips quirking when Chan looks at him with a stunned expression. “Since you were honest earlier, I’ll be honest as well. I love Seungmin,” Chan gasps here, but Hyunjin continues talking despite the way his heart trembles in his chest, “but I’ve known from the start that we were never going to be exclusive. I want Seungmin to be happy more than anything and if he wants to sleep with you, then that’s fine with me. Seungmin’s beautiful, there’s no way I could be mad at you for seeing that, too.”

Chan’s eyes are the widest Hyunjin’s ever seen them, and despite their current topic of conversation, Hyunjin feels free, a giggle slipping past his lips before he can stop it.

Chan snaps out of his trance at the sound. “Wow. I- uh, wow I wasn’t expecting that.”

Hyunjin giggles again, all of the anxiety and fear he’s felt finally washing away and leaving only happiness behind. Chan isn’t mad at him and, by some miracle, they seem to be on the same page. That’s more than Hyunjin could’ve ever asked for.

Just as Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something, maybe offer to go buy a pastry to let Chan have some time to himself to think for a little bit, Chan suddenly blurts out, “I love Seungmin, too.”

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to be stunned into silence save for a soft, “Oh.”

Hyunjin isn’t mad, though, far from it. If anything, Hyunjin feels oddly relieved. This whole situation Hyunjin’s found himself in might be less than conventional, but knowing that Chan loves Seungmin as well makes everything so much better. Seungmin deserves to be loved, it’s only fitting to Hyunjin that he would have two people who are completely head over heels for him.

Almost as if they were waiting for this moment, both Chan and Hyunjin launch into conversation, words and compliments about Seungmin flowing freely between the two of them. Hyunjin’s unable to hold back his excitement at finally being able to talk to someone about everything he loves about Seungmin. Talking to Jisung about Seungmin is one thing, but talking to Chan about Seungmin and hearing Chan reply with stories and anecdotes of all the reasons he loves Seungmin in return feels so _good_. For the first time in months, Hyunjin actually feels _understood_.

Chan chuckles suddenly after he finishes telling Hyunjin a story about how cute Seungmin looks with messy hair after a blowjob, Hyunjin looking at him in amusement.

“It’s just. I suddenly remembered the way Seungmin laid out the rules of this whole arrangement when we first started. It was so cute, how serious and methodical he was about it.”

Hyunjin laughs as well, remembering the look of concentration on Seungmin’s face as they discussed what they were and weren’t okay with. Seungmin’s the only person Hyunjin knows who would be serious about setting up semi-regular dick appointments.

“The way his eyebrows furrow in concentration?” Hyunjin sighs. “It’s so cute.”

“It is,” Chan agrees with a smile.

Silence descends upon their table, but it’s far from uncomfortable. It’s odd, but Hyunjin feels so much closer to Chan now than he did before today. Bonding over being in love with the same person isn’t the most normal thing to do, but talking with Chan and seeing the sparkle in his eye as he talks about Seungmin feels nothing _but_ normal.

“This is nice,” Chan says, as if he’s read Hyunjin’s mind.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Hyunjin admits with a laugh. “I’m really glad we did this.”

Chan’s smile is soft, as is his gaze. “Me too. Thank you for asking to meet up.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “Thank you for agreeing.”

And as Hyunjin waves goodbye to Chan later, Chan waving back with a bright smile, Hyunjin thinks that maybe everything will be alright.

When Hyunjin gets home, the first thing he does is burst into his shared room and point an accusatory finger at his roommate. “You knew!”

“Knew what?” Minho wonders from where he’s lounging on Hyunjin’s bed. Hyunjin doesn’t pay him any mind, far too used to Minho being over to bother sparing him a glance.

Jisung gasps dramatically and places a hand over his chest, looking at Hyunjin with a wide-eyed, innocent expression. Hyunjin’s known Jisung long enough to tell when he’s genuinely innocent and when he’s faking it. Right now, he’s definitely faking it. “What do you mean?”

“That act isn’t going to work on me,” Hyunjin says. He doesn’t know why Jisung even bothers trying anymore when Hyunjin sees right through him every time. “You totally knew Chan and I were sleeping with the same Seungmin.”

Minho doesn’t look nearly as surprised by this information as he should be. Jisung must have told him, that asshole. Either that or Minho already knew. Hyunjin isn’t really sure which option he prefers.

“Did everyone except Chan and I know we were sleeping with the same person?” Hyunjin exclaims, exasperated.

Jisung shrugs, dropping his act in favor of looking at Hyunjin like he’s an idiot. Hyunjin doesn’t know if he should be happy he was right about Jisung faking it or peeved that Jisung thinks he’s an idiot. “I mean, yeah probably. If you weren’t so busy sucking Seungmin’s dick and used your brain for once, you would’ve been able to figure it out sooner.”

Hyunjin scoffs. If Jisung wants to play this game, he picked the wrong person to play with. Jisung may know almost every embarrassing detail about his relationship with Seungmin, but Hyunjin knows about his crushes, too. “And you’re one to talk? When you couldn’t even speak properly around Changbin the other day because he was wearing a sleeveless shirt?”

Jisung’s eyes widen and he chances a quick glance at Minho, but Minho only smiles in that slow, cat-like way of his and says, “Don’t worry, he would be happy to hear that. Although how anyone could ignore Changbinnie on a regular basis, much less when he looks as good as he does in sleeveless shirts, is something I just can’t understand.”

“Uh,” Jisung stutters, looking like a fish out of water as his mouth opens and closes. 

“Anyways,” Minho continues, sitting up and looking at Hyunjin with far too much interest in his wide, sparkling eyes. “How did your meeting go with Channie?”

Hyunjin narrows his eyes at Jisung, who merely holds his hands up in surrender. “I hate you.”

“You don’t mean that,” Minho jumps in before Jisung can even respond. “He’s too cute, no one could ever hate him.”

Jisung’s jaw drops open, his cheeks rapidly turning darker by the second. Hyunjin drops his annoyed act to openly laugh at him. He’s _definitely_ going to tease Jisung about this later. Hyunjin will let himself be questioned by Minho any day if it means he can have more things to hold over Jisung’s head.

“Sure,” Hyunjin says, still chuckling. “It was nice, though. Chan is...well, Chan. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body and it’s kind of hard to hate someone who is just as enamored by Seungmin as I am.”

He doesn’t mention that Chan loves Seungmin, it isn’t his information to tell no matter how close they are with Chan.

“It wasn’t weird?” Jisung questions. His face is back to a normal shade now and his expression isn’t accusing, just open. Curious.

Hyunjin frowns slightly at the question. He’s never slept with more than one person at a time (both together or separately), nor has he ever dated more than one person at a time, but the possibility doesn’t seem _weird_ by any means. If Seungmin wants to sleep with him and Chan, then Seungmin’s free to. Hyunjin doesn’t own Seungmin. He just wants Seungmin to be happy. “Should it have been?”

Jisung shrugs. “Dunno, I guess it just isn’t everyday you go out to meet the other guy the guy you’re in love with is sleeping with and not come back upset or angry.”

Well when Jisung puts it like that, it does sound a little strange. Hyunjin won’t lie and say he’s never thought about being exclusive with Seungmin, but it would be too weird to bring it up with Seungmin now and Hyunjin’s come to be fine with the way things are.

“I guess,” Hyunjin concedes, “but it really wasn’t? Chan’s our friend. If he had been a dick about it, then maybe I would feel differently, but you know how nice he is. Besides, it’s not like it’s my business if Seungmin’s sleeping with someone else, but if you find it weird, then I can stop talking about it, I promise.”

From the corner of his eye, he sees Minho sit up a little straighter, but the movement is so small that Hyunjin could’ve just imagined it.

“Nah,” Jisung says, flapping a hand around. “I’m not bothered, I’m sure there are a lot of people out there who sleep with more than one person at a time.”

“People date more than one person at a time, too,” Hyunjin points out. Just because Hyunjin’s never done that or known someone who has doesn’t mean he’s completely clueless about polyamorous relationships. The internet search that led him down that particular information spiral was a long and arduous one, but Hyunjin hasn’t forgotten the information since despite how many webpages he read that day.

Jisung nods, Minho once again moving in Hyunjin’s peripheral vision. “They’re valid, too.”

“Now if we’re done scrutinizing my sex life, can we please move on to something else?” Hyunjin whines, already exhausted despite how short their conversation has been thus far. Although today went better than Hyunjin could’ve ever hoped for, it was still exhausting in its own right. Jisung was right when he said it isn’t everyday you meet the guy the guy you’re in love with is sleeping with.

“You literally barged in here accusing me of knowing about it,” Jisung points out.

“He has a point,” Minho adds. Hyunjin pouts at Minho, but all it does is earn him a smile and a flying kiss. “You know I’m right, darling.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hyunjin grumbles. He flops down onto his bed right next to Minho, practically ending up on top of him. Hyunjin’s tiny dorm bed is barely big enough to fit him, let alone both him _and_ Minho, but Minho doesn’t seem to mind. Minho runs a hand through his hair and he curls closer with a happy hum.

“Cute,” Minho coos.

“I know,” Hyunjin responds.

“I want cuddles!”

Hyunjin hears the old springs of Jisung’s mattress squeak seconds before impact, which isn’t nearly enough time to get out of the way for what he already knows is coming. The next thing Hyunjin knows, there’s a tiny, but heavy, body being flung over his stomach and legs. Hyunjin groans, fruitlessly shuffling around to put some space between them and get air into his lungs, but it only encourages Jisung to bear more weight down and wiggle happily.

“This is nice,” Jisung hums once he has found a comfortable position on Hyunjin’s abdomen and Minho’s chest.

Hyunjin wheezes while Minho just laughs.

**Hyunjin** : hes so cute T____T

 **Chan** : Isn’t he :(

 **Hyunjin** : you know the thing he does when you hug him or kiss him unexpectedly and he just. Lights up and turns into the sun

 **Chan** : Yeah

 **Hyunjin** : yeah

Hyunjin can’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Seungmin. Part of him wants to say that he’s loved Seungmin from the moment they met, Seungmin’s lips quirking in amusement as Hyunjin ungracefully flopped into the seat next to him after they were partnered up for a project. Another part of Hyunjin wants to say he fell in love in between all of the messages and the meetings and the sex.

Hyunjin himself just says that it was inevitable, that it doesn’t matter when or why or how. Just who.

The coffee shop they’ve picked to meet at is loud even for a Saturday. It seems like every five seconds, someone enters the shop, heat starting to creep up Hyunjin’s spine from so many people packed in one space. Hyunjin on a normal day is fairly good at keeping himself focused enough to study, but add in Seungmin being here with him and the neverending chatter floating around and Hyunjin has long since given up. Instead, Hyunjin’s taken to looking out the window, which only lasted a few minutes before he gave in and did what he’s been wanting to do all afternoon - look at Seungmin.

It’s a little weird, looking at Seungmin and seeing all of the usual things he waxes poetic about, but this time knowing he isn’t the only one who sees Seungmin that way. The weird feeling is gone just as quickly as it had come, though, Hyunjin smiling and knocking his foot against Seungmin’s just to be annoying. Seungmin’s never gotten mad at him, no matter how often Hyunjin bothers him for dumb things like cuddles or a pen or buying him a coffee.

Seungmin looks at him in amusement, his eyes sparkling with mirth, and Hyunjin feels himself fall in love once again. Seungmin’s far too beautiful for this world. Hyunjin’s always known this, but it’s times like this, where Seungmin is unguarded and happy, that Hyunjin truly realizes that fact.

“Is there something on my face?” Seungmin asks with a smile. “Is that why you’re looking at me so intently?”

“Just beauty,” Hyunjin responds, always so stupidly honest. Even he doesn’t understand why he isn’t able to have a better grip on his emotions by now. He’s known Seungmin for a while, surely he should be better at hiding how he feels. And yet.

Seungmin’s smile falters like it always does when Hyunjin says something like this, something that Hyunjin believes is so inherently right, but is apparently wrong. Hyunjin’s heart stutters, an awful off-beat tempo that continues the longer Seungmin sits there silently.

“Funny,” is what Seungmin eventually murmurs before looking back down at his notebook, but contrary to his words, there’s no humor in his voice at all.

Hyunjin doesn’t know what he’s done wrong. He doesn’t know why telling the truth feels so much like lying with how twisted up his insides are.

“I guess,” Hyunjin responds, just to fill the awful silence that’s descended upon them even though he doesn’t agree at all. Hyunjin curses himself for making things weird. He doesn’t regret telling the truth, but part of him wishes he didn’t always wear his heart on his sleeve when Seungmin reacts like this.

The next few minutes are quiet, leaving Hyunjin to replay their conversation and wonder what was so wrong about telling Seungmin he’s beautiful. Seungmin tells him the same thing so often that Hyunjin doesn’t understand what makes it so different for Seungmin to be on the receiving end of compliments for once.

Like always, though, it passes and Seungmin is back to his soft smiles and cute laughter when Hyunjin accidentally knocks his empty cup over and flails in alarm.

Hyunjin pouts, although there’s no denying that he’s relieved to see Seungmin laughing again. “Don’t laugh at me!”

Seungmin stops laughing, but the smile he sends Hyunjin is soft. “Don’t pout, Jinnie. It makes me want to kiss you.”

“There’s nothing stopping you,” Hyunjin points out, but even in his confidence, he can feel his cheeks heat up from Seungmin’s casual words. Seungmin’s said more scandalous things to him before, yet it’s the threat of a kiss that turns Hyunjin into a blushing mess.

Seungmin pointedly looks down at the table between them, far too big for either of them to reasonably lean over for a kiss. Hyunjin huffs, but now that Seungmin seems to be over whatever bothered him earlier, Hyunjin figures he can take a chance.

Blinking up at Seungmin from under his lashes in a way Hyunjin _knows_ Seungmin’s weak for, Hyunjin says, “Well if we went to your apartment, there wouldn’t be anything stopping us.”

It’s like a flip is switched inside Seungmin at those words. His eyes, which are normally sweet or mischievous, are now akin to the night sky without any stars. Hyunjin can’t stop the shiver that wracks through his body, his toes curling at all of the promises he knows Seungmin’s gaze holds.

“Is that so?” Seungmin asks.

It’s a trap, one that Hyunjin falls into willingly, just like he always does. Seungmin, despite the way he so easily takes charge in the bedroom, ultimately leaves the final decision in Hyunjin’s hands.

“Yes,” Hyunjin answers because he knows how much Seungmin likes when he’s straightforward. “The bus stop isn’t too far from here.”

The way Seungmin closes his notebook with a soft but audible _thump_ is all the answer Hyunjin needs.

The second the door closes, Hyunjin’s being gently pushed up against it. Seungmin’s warm as he presses up against Hyunjin, but he’s always run a little hotter than Hyunjin, who freezes at even the hint of winter rolling in.

“You’re so needy today,” Seungmin observes. Hyunjin’s never been good at hiding his feelings, he knows this, but Seungmin has also always been too good at reading them.

(Except for the one Hyunjin desperately tries to hide, Seungmin’s never seemed to notice that one.)

“It’s been a while,” Hyunjin says in lieu of what he really wants to say, which is that he’s just missed Seungmin. It hasn’t been _too_ long since they’ve last fooled around, the two of them having met four days ago, but that was before he knew about Chan and what the two of them got up to. Even talking to Chan about everything about Seungmin - and they have talked about just about _everything_ \- has gotten Hyunjin needy to the point where he’s had to get off twice.

Seungmin makes a contemplative sound in the back of his throat as his hands settle on Hyunjin’s waist. “Sorry, baby.”

At the nickname, Hyunjin nearly melts against the door. It’s stupid, but Hyunjin always feels special when Seungmin calls him things like baby.

“You can make it up to me by kissing me.”

Hyunjin barely sees Seungmin’s smile before his eyes slip shut when Seungmin closes the remaining distance to kiss him.

Seungmin tastes like the strawberry smoothie he drank earlier and his lips are soft, yet demanding, against Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin presses closer with a whine, only realizing now just how much he’s missed Seungmin and his addicting kisses.

Seungmin’s hands tighten around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling another soft noise from Hyunjin. Seungmin has the prettiest fingers and they always leave the nicest marks on his body when Seungmin doesn’t hold himself back.

They separate from the kiss with a soft, wet sound, but Hyunjin doesn’t waste time before he’s moving back in for another kiss. He’s too worked up to care about how needy he’s being. Seungmin’s a fantastic kisser, always pushing and pulling the right amount to make Hyunjin weak in the knees.

Hyunjin’s legs shake when Seungmin digs his teeth into Hyunjin’s bottom lip before pulling away. A whimper leaves Hyunjin’s lips at the sting and his eyes flutter open a fraction to see Seungmin looking at him with dark, appreciative eyes.

“So pretty,” Seungmin murmurs, reaching up to run a thumb over Hyunjin’s puffy lower lip.

Before Hyunjin can start to argue that Seungmin’s far prettier, Seungmin’s swooping in for another kiss, this one more demanding than the last two. Seungmin presses closer, closer, closer until there’s barely any space left between the two of them. Hyunjin gasps into the kiss when Seungmin rocks his hips forward, his hard cock pressing up against Hyunjin through their clothes.

“Feel good?” Seungmin murmurs, dragging his lips briefly over Hyunjin’s jaw. Hyunjin shivers at the dual sensation of the warmth against his skin and the next drag of Seungmin’s cock over his own.

“Always feels good with you,” Hyunjin replies, breathless.

“Good,” Seungmin says. Hyunjin kisses Seungmin this time, tangling fingers in Seungmin’s hair as he ruts against Seungmin. They haven’t even really done anything, but Hyunjin’s already painfully hard in his jeans and he needs to be out of them now.

It doesn’t seem Seungmin’s on the same page, though, for he continues to kiss Hyunjin slowly, languidly, like Hyunjin isn’t whimpering and sliding closer for more with every press of their lips.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whines the next time they break apart. They’ve been kissing so long that Hyunjin feels slightly lightheaded, although that might just be because of Seungmin more than the kissing itself.

Seungmin hums against his jaw, where he pauses to lightly skim his teeth over the skin there. Hyunjin clings to Seungmin’s shoulders, whimpering as he tilts his head to the side to give Seungmin more space to work with.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin tries again. He pushes his hips forward to make it obvious what he wants, but all it does is cause pleasure to skitter down his spine and for Seungmin to hum again, seemingly unbothered.

If that’s how Seungmin wants to be, fine. Hyunjin’s never been above begging.

“Please,” Hyunjin says. “Stop teasing and fuck me.”

Seungmin pauses. Hyunjin’s breath catches in his throat at the same time excitement flows through his veins because _finally_.

He should’ve known better, though. Instead of moving towards the bedroom, Seungmin merely resumes kissing Hyunjin, kissing a path from Hyunjin’s lips and up his jaw towards his ear. Each kiss leaves a trail of fire in its wake, Seungmin’s lips soft but scorching. “I thought you wanted me to kiss you? That’s the reason we’re here after all.”

Hyunjin shivers at the feeling of Seungmin’s lips on his skin and his voice right in his ear. Seungmin’s so stupidly patient sometimes that Hyunjin can’t stand it.

Luckily for Hyunjin, he knows a trick or two to speed things along.

“I want you to kiss me,” Hyunjin admits because there’s never a time where Hyunjin _doesn’t_ want to kiss Seungmin. “But I also really want you to pull my hair as you fuck me.”

The response is immediate, Seungmin reaching up to fist Hyunjin’s hair and pulling hard until Hyunjin’s neck is on display. Hyunjin moans at the sweet pain, jerking when Seungmin begins to press kisses on the newly exposed skin of his neck. Hyunjin won’t readily admit it out loud to anyone except Jisung (and maybe Chan), but Hyunjin’s only let his hair continue to grow out because Seungmin offhandedly mentioned a few weeks ago that he liked how long it was getting.

“So pretty,” Seungmin mumbles against his skin, the vibrations making Hyunjin arch and moan for more. “Makes me want to ruin you.”

Hyunjin can’t stop a whimper from leaving his lips, his cock throbbing in his pants. Seungmin’s always made good on his promises, there’s no reason to believe he won’t follow through right now as well.

“Please.”

Seungmin hums. “So polite.”

Hyunjin knows Seungmin already knows that, just like he knows that isn’t what Hyunjin really wants to hear. Hyunjin won’t beg again. Not yet, at least. Instead, he looks at Seungmin with wide eyes, waiting.

Seungmin pulls away from Hyunjin to smile, slow and beautiful. “Good boy.”

Hyunjin slumps at the words, warmth flowing from his head to his toes at the praise. It isn’t as if Seungmin’s sparse with praise, far from it, but Hyunjin still loves hearing it. Seungmin could call him a good boy for the rest of his life and he still would never get over what the words do to him.

Pressing one last kiss to Hyunjin’s lips, Seungmin grabs a hold of Hyujin’s hand and says, “Come on.”

Hyunjin’s cock twitches at the promise hidden behind those words, his footsteps eager as he follows Seungmin through the familiar hallway and into an equally familiar bedroom. Seungmin doesn’t have to say anything for Hyunjin to strip out of his pants and climb onto the bed before settling back on his knees.

The smile Seungmin sends him is amused, but pleased. “You must really be needy today if you’re being this good already.”

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin from under his lashes with deperatation. “Want you.”

Cursing under his breath, Seungmin quickly strips down to his boxers and climbs onto the bed before pushing Hyunjin down in one smooth movement. Hyunjin brings his legs up to bracket Seungmin’s hips like he’s done a million times before, watching with wide eyes and bated breath as Seungmin looks down at him. His bangs are falling into his eyes from the way he’s leaned over and his lips are bitten red. Hyunjin’s never seen anyone more beautiful.

“You have me,” Seungmin whispers, so low Hyunjin almost doesn’t hear it. Hyunjin’s far too attuned to Seungmin to miss it, though, his heart skipping a beat at the words. He knows Seungmin doesn’t mean it the same way Hyunjin wants him to mean it, but he’ll take it. “Now,” Seungmin continues, his gaze switching from soft to dark within a blink. His lips curls up at the sides in a smirk as he says, “how many times do you think you can come today?”

Hyunjin whimpers. For Seungmin, he would do anything. He’s so wound up that he could probably go as long as Seungmin wanted him to, but he still has to study for a test that’s coming up in two days later. As much as he would love to be fucked into next week, he knows letting Seungmin ruin him too much isn’t a good idea.

“Two?” Hyunjin offers meekly.

“You don’t sound very sure,” Seungmin says, teasing Hyunjin by reaching under Hyunjin’s shirt to skim warm fingers over his stomach. Hyunjin’s abs clench at the touch, goosebumps rising along his skin.

“Two! Two, I can do two,” Hyunjin promises.

Seungmin doesn’t seem impressed, though. “What about me, then?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “I can make you come twice, too! I promise, I can do it.”

Seungmin laughs, a soft, sweet sound. He leans down to kiss Hyunjin. “Don’t worry, baby, I was kidding. If you want to come twice, then you can.”

After all, if Hyunjin hasn’t been touched by Seungmin in four days, that means Seungmin hasn’t been able to touch him for four days either. No matter how much Seungmin tries and denies it with tactics like this, Hyunjin knows Seungmin gets just as much pleasure from knowing he’s the reason Hyunjin feels good as Hyunjin does from being pleasured.

Settling back down, Hyunjin softly asks, “Please?”

“Alright, just because you’ve been good,” Seungmin concedes.

“Thank you, thank you,” Hyunjin babbles, his next words getting caught on a moan as Seungmin pushes his shirt up to lick over his nipple.

“You really would look so pretty with piercings,” Seungmin murmurs as he tweaks Hyunjin’s other nipple between his fingers.

“I-” Hyunjin starts to say, but he doesn’t get to finish. The warmth of Seungmin’s mouth causes white noise to descend over Hyunjin’s brain, Hyunjin only having enough brain power to arch his chest up for more.

“Stay still,” Seungmin commands. Hyunjin stills immediately, save for the quick rise and fall of his chest and the way his cock reacts. It used to be embarrassing, how easily Seungmin turned him on, but now they both revel in how beautifully Hyunjin falls apart under Seungmin’s touches. “Good boy.”

Hyunjin whines, threading his fingers in the sheets. Every time Seungmin licks or bites his chest, his cock fills out more until he’s straining against his boxers. Seungmin’s aware of it too if the way he keeps brushing over his dick is any indication. Hyunjin knows it’s a test, to see if he’s able to still follow Seungmin’s instructions despite how much he wants to move, touch Seungmin, do _anything_ to relieve the ache in his bones. The reward of following instructions is going to be far better than the short-lived relief, though, so Hyunjin stays painfully still as Seungmin shimmies his way down the bed until he’s eye level with Hyunjin’s crotch.

“Lift your hips for me, baby,” Seungmin requests. Hyunjin does, biting his lip to hold back the whimper that he wants to let out when his cock finally springs free.

“Did I ask you to hold in your noises?”

“No, sorry,” Hyunjin gasps out, moaning loudly when Seungmin wraps a hand around his cock and starts to slowly jerk Hyunjin off. “Ah, Seungmin!”

“Good boy,” Seungmin praises. Precum leaks out of his slit at the words, Hyunjin’s face flushing when Seungmin laughs. “Such a good boy. You want to fuck my face, baby?”

Seungmin’s words don’t even register in his head before Hyunjin’s blurting out, “Yes.” He doesn't care what Seungmin offers at this point, he knows it’ll be good either way when he’s aching to be touched.

“Cute,” Seungmin says, which seems at odds with the way he has a hand around Hyunjin’s cock and is looking up at Hyunjin with blatant arousal.

“Can I touch you?” Hyunjin asks, far too needy to care at this point. It’s a miracle he’s even held out for this long, even though it hasn’t even been that long at all.

“Of course.”

Hyunjin buries his hands in Seungmin’s soft hair now that he has permission. His hair isn’t as long as Hyunjin’s, but it’s still long enough that Hyunjin has a nice grip that he can use to keep Seungmin in place as he fucks his mouth. He’s still a little clumsy with it, but Seungmin’s taught him well over the last few months.

Seungmin’s still lazily jerking Hyunjin off, Hyunjin all but vibrating out of his skin from how much he’s holding himself back. Just because Seungmin’s letting him do this doesn’t mean he has any power. He isn’t naïve enough to think that. Slowly, maintaining eye contact the entire time, Seungmin leans down and kitten licks the head of Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin cries out, Seungmin licking up the precum that leaks from his slit with a pleased hum.

“Sensitive,” Seungmin notes, as if it’s the first time he’s figuring it out. It only causes the heat in Hyunjin’s stomach to flare, slightly too ashamed to admit out loud how much it turns him on that Seungmin sometimes treats him like nothing.

“Please,” Hyunjin pleads. He needs something, anything. If this is how Seungmin’s going to be now, Hyunjin shudders to think about how long it will be until he’s able to come a second time. Seungmin may be a tease, but he never goes back on his word, that Hyunjin’s sure of. “Please, can I?”

“I’m having so much fun, though,” Seungmin says with a pout. There’s stray cum on the corner of his lips, Hyunjin’s eyes zeroing in on the way Seungmin flicks his tongue out to lick it away. Seungmin’s so close to his dick that his tongue swipes along the underside of the head and Hyunjin jerks at the fleeting contact.

“ _Please_ , Minnie, please, I can’t.” Hyunjin’s wound so tight that he could probably come just from Seungmin looking up at him from under his lashes the way he currently is. Seungmin’s far too hot for his own good and the worst part is that he has absolutely no idea what he does to Hyunjin on a daily basis.

“Shh,” Seungmin soothes. He kisses Hyunjin’s hip bone. “Can you show me how good you are? How much you’ve learned?”

“Yes, yes, I can,” Hyunjin babbles. Fuck, he’s so hard, he’ll do anything to have Seungmin’s mouth on him. “I remember. Two taps on my thigh if you’re uncomfortable.”

Seungmin smiles against his hip before shifting so he’s hovering right over Hyunjin’s cock. He looks Hyunjin right in the eyes and says, “Show me, then.”

Whimpering, Hyunjin pushes Seungmin’s head down, Seungmin’s lips parting easily when the tip of Hyunjin’s dick presses against them. No matter how many times they do this, Hyunjin will never get over how good Seungmin’s mouth feels. It’s almost comparable to the way Seungmin feels around his cock when he rides him, except the difference is there isn’t a condom between them right now. There’s just _something_ about the way Seungmin’s cheeks bulge out from how full they are and the way Seungmin looks right at him the entire time Hyunjin pushes his head down that makes arousal flare in the pit of Hyunjin’s stomach. Seungmin’s eyes flutter shut once Hyunjin hits the back of his throat and his lips press against the edge of his knuckles from where he’s gripping the base of Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin lets Seungmin adjust, panting at the wet heat surrounding him. Seungmin always says Hyunjin looks pretty sucking dick, but Hyunjin would argue that Seungmin looks just as pretty, if not more, with his lips wrapped so nicely around him.

After what feels like an eternity, Seungmin blinks his eyes open and settles his gaze on Hyunjin.

“Can I?” Hyunjin asks through the lightning that skitters down his spine from that one look, always one to ask for permission before doing anything because he’s a good boy.

Seungmin hums in response, letting his eyes close to signal that it’s okay for Hyunjin to move. Gently, Hyunjin lifts Seungmin up by his hair far enough for him to shallowly fuck into Seungmin’s mouth. If he goes any faster, this is going to be over sooner than he would like to admit. While Hyunjin wants to come so badly he aches with it, he wants to feel Seungmin’s mouth around him for a little while longer.

Even though Seungmin’s mouth is occupied, Hyunjin can hear his voice in his head urging him on, telling him how good he is and how well he’s doing. He’s said it all before, so Hyunjin can hear it all with perfect clarity as if Seungmin was saying it out loud. 

_You’re doing so well, baby_ , the Seungmin in his head says, a memory dredged up from months ago when Seungmin first offered up the idea of letting Hyunjin fuck his mouth. It was a mess, then, Hyunjin coming far too quickly to be truly enjoyable for either of them, but Seungmin had praised him for it anyways.

Gradually, Hyunjin increases his pace, the need to come overtaking everything else. Seungmin’s taken to sucking harder and letting his tongue loll out to press flat against the underside of Hyunjin’s dick at such an irregular rhythm that Hyunjin has no idea what’s coming next. It’s frustrating as much as it is arousing, every little touch setting his nerves on fire.

A moan falls from his lips when Seungmin squeezes his balls and sucks particularly hard around the head of Hyunjin’s cock on an errant thrust.

“I’m-” Hyunjin says, whining when Seungmin lightly scrapes his teeth against him on the next thrust. The pain feels so good and the heat in Hyunjin’s stomach doubles. “-close, so close, Seungmin please.”

Tightening his grip in Seungmin’s hair, Hyunjin plants his feet on the bed and fucks his hips up into Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin lets out a muffled sound, but Hyunjin can’t focus enough to apologize right now, his brain empty save for the white hot heat spreading out from his stomach, ready to burst at any moment.

 _Come on_ , Seungmin whispers, his voice wrecked even in Hyunjin’s memory. _You can do it, be a good boy_.

Seungmin suddenly squeezes his thigh harshly, Hyunjin’s cock jerking at the pain as he blinks his eyes open.

It’s a mistake. A huge mistake.

Seungmin’s looking right at him, his eyes half-lidded and lips stretched obscenely wide around Hyunjin’s dick. It’s a familiar sight, but a ruinous one all the same. Hyunjin would give anything to be able to store this sight in his brain forever, his hazy mind working overtime to try and memorize every perfect thing about Seungmin like this.

Seungmin moans, long and loud, around Hyunjin on Hyunjin’s next thrust, the sound cutting off halfway when Hyunjin pushes in too far. That’s the last thing Hyunjin registers, as he comes with a silent scream and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes quickly thereafter. His whole body feels like it’s floating, but his hips don’t stop, a sob tearing from his throat as Seungmin relaxes his throat and lets Hyunjin do as he pleases to ride out his high.

Once the pleasure starts to fade away, Hyunjin flops back onto the bed with a winded exhale. His hands fall from Seungmin’s hair and land limply at his sides. For a delirious second, Hyunjin wonders if anything will ever feel better than Seungmin’s mouth because this must be what heaven feels like.

Hyunjin picks up the sound of rustling sheets through the white noise in his ears and then suddenly there’s a hand holding his and soft lips pressing against his cheek.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Hyunjin’s met with the sight of Seungmin, his hair mused and lips shiny and red. He’s beautiful. “Good job, baby, you did so well.”

Hyunjin shivers at the rough edge to Seungmin’s voice, immeasurably pleased because _he’s_ the reason Seungmin sounds like that.

“Really?” Hyunjin asks, flushing when his voice cracks halfway through. He wasn’t even the one who had a dick in his mouth and yet he sounds worse than Seungmin.

“Really,” Seungmin responds, leaning down for a kiss. Hyunjin reciprocates easily, opening his mouth when Seungmin’s tongue prods at his lips. It should be gross considering where his mouth just was and what he just swallowed, but Hyunjin ignores the bitterness in favor of falling into Seungmin. His taste, his touch, his everything.

Seungmin runs the pad of his thumb under Hyunjin’s eyes when they pull apart from each other, chuckling when his thumb comes back wet. “Felt good?”

Hyunjin huffs. He’ll never admit he likes being teased like this. “You know it did.”

Seungmin hums in lieu of a response, dropping down for another kiss that Hyunjin returns.

Pulling back with a laugh, Seungmin runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair and says, “You just came, but you’re already so needy again.”

It isn’t a question because they both already know the answer. What Seungmin doesn’t know, though, is the depth with which Hyunjin aches for him and his touch at any time of the day.

“You should fix it, then,” Hyunjin says in a sudden bout of brattiness. He can’t help it that Seungmin’s so ridiculously attractive to the point where Hyunjin would beg _him_ to let Hyunjin touch him.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow. Hyunjin’s quick to continue speaking, not wanting his brattinesss to cost him the feeling of Seungmin fucking him. “Please, Minnie. Need you.”

Seungmin seems to forgive him after that, his facial features softening out as he runs a gentle finger from Hyunjin’s temple, down his jaw, and over his lips. Hyunjin kisses the pad of his finger, smiling with butterflies in his chest when Seungmin chuckles.

“You know I can never say no to you, you little demon,” Seungmin murmurs, but Hyunjin knows the nickname is said fondly.

That doesn’t mean Hyunjin isn’t above teasing, though. He’s always been snuggly and affectionate, but it’s even worse after he’s come and before the familiar arousal he always feels around Seungmin returns. He pouts, inadvertently pushing his lips against Seungmin’s finger. “I thought I was your good boy.”

Something flashes in Seungmin’s eyes at that, but it’s gone before Hyunjin can even begin to decipher what it was, if it was there at all.

“You can be both,” Seungmin replies with a kiss that Hyunjin arches into.

The sudden feeling of something cold on his stomach is a shock despite how it really shouldn’t be. If anything, it reminds Hyunjin of how Seungmin has yet to come. Pulling away from the kiss, Hyunjin nudges Seungmin until there’s enough space between them to run a hand down from Seungmin’s nipples to his belly button. Seungmin sighs, relaxing into Hyunjin’s touch even though his stomach contracts. Hyunjin nips at Seungmin’s lip with a laugh as he thumbs over the jewelry under his fingers, applying gentle pressure that has Seungmin arching.

“And you say I’m the tease,” Seungmin grumbles.

“I’m not teasing, I’m appreciating,” Hyunjin says, kissing Seungmin again before he can huff in annoyance. Hyunjin knows far too many of Seungmin’s tells and habits by now, which only makes it easier to distract him before he can get too annoyed at Hyunjin’s blatant teasing.

Seungmin was nice to him earlier, though, so Hyunjin removes his hands and says, “I’ll get the lube and condom if you strip.”

“Bossy,” Seungmin grumbles, but settles back onto the bed anyways.

“You like it,” Hyunjin calls over his shoulder as he reaches over towards Seungmin’s bedside table.

“No, _you_ like it,” Seungmin says, which causes Hyunjin to fumble with the bottle with flushed cheeks. It isn’t even the most provocative thing Seungmin’s ever said to him, yet it flusters him all the same.

Any retort Hyunjin might’ve had is gone when he turns back around and sees Seungmin lounging back on his bed completely naked. Like clockwork, Hyunjin’s eyes are immediately drawn to Seungmin’s stomach.

The stud is light blue today and immeasurably stunning against Seungmin’s pale skin. Even before finding out Seungmin had a belly button piercing, Hyunjin thought Seungmin had the prettiest, most slender waist. It’s an even more prominent thought now, with Seungmin’s waist seeming even slimmer from the shiny jewelry sitting nice and pretty in his skin.

Considering light blue is one of Hyunjin’s favorite colors on Seungmin, he’s close to losing his mind right now.

Almost as if he’s on auto-pilot, Hyunjin drops the lube and condom on the bed in favor of crawling over to Seungmin. He runs a hand up from Seungmin’s calf to his hip, curling his fingers around Seungmin’s prominent hip bones and delighting in the way Seungmin shivers slightly. Hyunjin smiles to himself. Seungmin may try and act aloof and like Hyunjin’s touches don’t do things to him, but Hyunjin can tell Seungmin’s just as affected by Hyunjin as Hyunjin is by him.

Leaning down and completely ignoring how hard Seungmin is, Hyunjin stops shy of Seungmin’s piercing and glances up from under his lashes. His lips are centimeters away from the stud in Seungmin’s belly button, but contrary to Hyunjin’s earlier statement, he’s definitely a tease. He knows he is, and Seungmin knows it, too, which is why Hyunjin enjoys it so much. If Seungmin didn’t like it, he would’ve said something by now, but he hasn’t. Hyunjin hasn’t missed the way Seungmin’s orgasms seem better when Hyunjin teases him a little bit to drag it out.

Seungmin merely stares, watching Hyunjin with eyes that almost dissuade Hyunjin from continuing to tease him. They hold a promise that Seungmin won’t be forgetting this any time soon, but Hyunjin doesn’t heed the warning, not when it means Seungmin will bring him to the edge only to pull back until Hyunjin’s crying. Hyunjin’s never been the best at thinking with his head when he could think with his dick instead, but right now both his head and his dick are okay with taking the chance.

Light as a feather, Hyunjin brushes his lips over the pretty stud. Seungmin inhales sharply, but that’s the only response Hyunjin gets.

Unsatisfied with the lack of response, Hyunjin curls his fingers around Seungmin’s dick at the same time he kisses over the piercing. This time, Seungmin bucks up into the touch, Hyunjin smiling into Seungmin’s skin at the quiet moan he receives.

Before Seungmin has time to recover, Hyunjin pulls away from Seungmin’s stomach to take the head of Seungmin’s dick into his mouth.

“Ah!” Seungmin exclaims. It’s the first real reaction Hyunjin’s gotten from him since they’ve arrived, Hyunjin’s cock twitching at the knowledge that he’s making Seungmin feel good. They’re dangerous together, the two of them feeding off of the other’s pleasure as they chase their own. Seungmin’s usually better at keeping himself in check, but Hyunjin’s far too eager to please to even think about holding himself back from touching Seungmin in all the places he knows gets him the most reactions.

Hyunjin hums around Seungmin as he bobs his head further down, making sure to maintain eye contact with Seungmin the entire time. No matter how many times Hyunjin’s been in this position, he’ll never get over how gorgeous Seungmin looks with his face pinched in pleasure, his cheeks a pretty pink. His piercing catches the light with every breath he takes. Hyunjin’s completely mesmerized.

Setting up a rhythm, Hyunjin reaches a hand out for the discarded lube. Seungmin’s not completely gone, but he’s distracted enough with Hyunjin running a tongue along the underside of his dick that he won’t notice what Hyunjin’s about to do.

The first finger goes in easily, but Hyunjin wouldn’t be Hyunjin if he didn’t show off just a little. With a moan, Hyunjin continues to push his finger further in himself, not missing the way Seungmin’s stomach and thighs tense at the sudden vibrations.

“Fuck,” Seungmin breathes, leaning up slightly to peer down at Hyunjin. Precum leaks from Seungmin’s cock, Hyunjin happily lapping it up as he rocks back against his finger. “Baby.”

Hyunjin’s eyes snap up to Seungmin at the breathy way the nickname rolls off of Seungmin’s tongue. Hyunjin whimpers, helpless as he watches the way Seungmin rolls one of his nipples between his slender fingers. Seungmin starts to let out all sorts of sounds that only spur Hyunjin into fingering himself faster. Seungmin’s not usually loud in bed - he’s only loud when he’s trying to turn Hyunjin on because he knows how much Hyunjin likes to hear when he feels good. Somewhere in the back of Hyunjin’s mind, he realizes this is Seungmin’s way of starting to get back at him from earlier, but he doesn’t care, too focused on the choked gasp that leaves Seungmin’s mouth when Hyunjin takes him all the way down until his nose is pressing against Seungmin’s stomach.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin moans. Combined with the way his cherry lips part as he throws his head back, Hyunjin’s never seen anything more obscene. Hyunjin adds a second finger, now almost completely hard again despite not even being touched. It’s getting difficult to concentrate on blowing Seungmin and fucking himself when Seungmin’s putting on such a show. Seungmin definitely notices as well, his noises getting higher and higher in pitch, each moan of Hyunjin’s name more debauched than the last.

By the fourth moan of his name, Hyunjin can’t take it anymore. Pulling off of Seungmin’s dick, Hyunjin whines, letting his forehead drop against Seungmin’s hip as he continues to fuck himself.

“I’m sorry, Minnie, please touch me,” Hyunjin pants.

“Come here.”

Hyunjin scrambles to obey, biting his lip as he takes his fingers out of himself and clench around nothing. Seungmin’s pupils are blown when Hyunjin faces him and Hyunjin barely has any time to appreciate how ruined Seungmin looks before he’s being pulled into a breathtaking kiss. Any trace of the softness Seungmin had from before is gone, instead replaced with hands gripping his waist tightly and a thigh not so gently pressing up against his cock. Hyunjin moans into the kiss, grinding down against Seungmin’s leg as Seungmin’s tongue licks against the back of his teeth.

Hyunjin pants heavily when they break the kiss, feeling electricity in his veins every time he grinds down against Seungmin’s thigh. Seungmin may not have the biggest thighs, but Hyunjin doesn’t care, losing himself in the feeling of skin against skin.

“Thought you were going to be good,” Seungmin says. He says it so lowly that Hyunjin barely hears it over his stuttered breathing, but Hyunjin hears it and whines.

“I will, I will! I’m sorry, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin apologizes. He’s so hard, if he keeps going it won’t be long until he comes.

A gentle touch to his cheek pulls his attention away from how good he feels to Seungmin, who’s looking right at Hyunjin.

“Color, baby?”

Despite it all, Hyunjin feels warmth bloom in his chest, a million rays of sunshine bleeding from his pores.

“Green,” Hyunjin pants, now having taken to slowly grinding against Seungmin’s leg, some of his frantic energy gone. “Color?”

Seungmin smiles, “Green.” When Hyunjin blinks, Seungmin’s smile turns sharp and his grip on Hyunjin’s waist becomes tight enough to leave marks behind. Hyunjin revels in it, wanting Seungmin to leave marks everywhere and anywhere. “On your back.”

As much as Hyunjin is loathe to move from his comfortable spot in Seungmin’s lap, the prospect of finally being fucked is enough to push him into motion. Hyunjin settles on his back and spreads his legs apart so Seungmin can fit between them. Seungmin takes his time looking at Hyunjin as he opens the lube. Hyunjin bites his lip as Seungmin generously coats his fingers, wondering just how ruined he looks right now with his hair spread out around him and a flush creeping from his face down to his chest and his cock.

Seungmin starts with two fingers, Hyunjin letting his legs fall further apart at the stretch. Seungmin’s fingers may not be as long, but they’re thicker than Hyunjin’s and fill him up better. The sting from the extra stretch is barely noticeable to Hyunjin, who rocks his hips down to meet Seungmin’s fingers before they’re even fully in.

“I can take more,” Hyunjin promises. He looks at Seungmin as he says it so Seungmin knows he’s serious and is rewarded with a third finger slipping in alongside the other two.

The stretch is more prominent this time, Hyunjin clenching around Seungmin’s fingers with a soft whine.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin breathes.

“Yes, baby?” Seungmin replies as if he doesn’t know exactly what Hyunjin wants. Seungmin’s always liked to hear Hyunjin beg or say what he wants and Hyunjin has never disappointed.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin repeats, this time dragging out the last syllable of Seungmin’s name. “Fuck me, please, wanna feel you. Wanna feel the way you stretch me out and make me feel good.”

Seungmin curses under his breath, starting to finger Hyunjin faster. It isn’t enough, though. Hyunjin shifts down to hurry the process along, but it doesn’t seem to do anything. Seungmin knows exactly how much he can take, yet he’s still fingering Hyunjin.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin tries one more time, making sure to look as pitiful as possible to get his displeasure across.

“Wait.”

The single word causes Hyunjin to freeze despite the fire that blazes through his veins. Fuck, Seungmin is so hot when he gets authoritative.

“Good boy,” Seungmin praises, which is quite possibly even more detrimental to Hyunjin’s health than being told to wait. Hyunjin would wait for as long as he needed if Seungmin would call him a good boy as sweetly as he just did afterwards.

Warmth starts to build in his stomach again, the combination of Seungmin’s fingers and his words pushing Hyunjin closer to the edge. It’s getting harder to hold on. He was only promised two orgasms - if he comes now, Seungmin might not fuck him. Yet Seungmin, despite probably being able to tell how close Hyunjin’s getting, increases his pace and angles his fingers _just_ so for white to cloud Hyunjin’s vision.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin exclaims as he fights with himself between pushing down to feel more pleasure and pulling away to make sure he lasts.

Seungmin makes the decision for him, abruptly halting the movement of his hand. Hyunjin’s eyes fly open, tears clinging to his lashes as he looks at Seungmin in desperation. “Minnie?” he asks, his voice sounding broken even to him.

“Jinnie,” Seungmin replies, far too innocently given that his fingers are still inside of Hyunjin.

“W-why?” Hyunjin manages to get out. He clenches around Seungmin’s fingers on instinct, a whine leaving his lips when Seungmin pulls his fingers out. This is the second time today he’s been empty after being so deliciously full and he hates it.

“You teased me earlier,” is all Seungmin says in response.

Honestly, Hyunjin knew this was coming and it’s probably bad he was kind of waiting for it to happen. From the few times they’ve tried edging, Hyunjin came so hard that he swore he saw stars. He can’t really be mad when Seungmin’s doing it for him under the guise of a punishment.

Still, Hyunjin softly says, “Sorry.”

In reality, they both know he isn’t terribly sorry about what he did, but Hyunjin’s still a good boy and good boys apologize.

Seungmin kisses him, whispering a soft, “It’s okay, baby,” against his lips before shifting around. The sound of the condom packet being ripped open is loud in the otherwise silent room, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind. He can’t when the head of Seungmin’s dick finally presses against his rim seconds later with delicious pressure. They were both liberal with the lube, but that just makes it that much easier for Seungmin to push in, the both of them sighing once the head slips inside. There’s nothing more satisfying to Hyunjin than being full of cock.

Once Seungmin bottoms out, Hyunjin wraps his arms around Seungmin’s shoulders and leans up for a kiss. Seungmin’s cock shifts inside him with the movement and Hyunjin barely holds back from moaning into Seungmin’s mouth when pleasure curls hot and bright under his skin. He simultaneously loves and hates how well Seungmin’s acquainted with his body.

Seungmin smirks, a quirk of the lips that stays when they break apart to breathe. It’s a dangerous expression, one that adds fuel to the fire already raging inside of Hyunjin. It means Hyunjin’s going to be in for it, just like it means he’s about to come so hard he sees stars. Seungmin was nice earlier, but Hyunjin’s pushed too many buttons now.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin breathes.

At the permission, Seungmin pulls out until only the head of his dick remains before fucking back into Hyunjin with one quick slide. It feels as if the breath is punched out of him, Hyunjin desperately clawing at the sheets, at Seungmin’s shoulders, anything to help keep him grounded. Seungmin repeats the motion again and again, their pants filling the air as the pace increases. Hyunjin barely has the energy to think with how well he’s being fucked, but he manages to find the strength to move his hips down to meet every one of Seungmin’s thrusts. Whine after whine leaves his lips and Hyunjin knows his throat is going to hurt tomorrow, but he doesn't care. He’s always been a bit of slut, it doesn’t bother him if people figure out that he sounds like he got dicked down because he actually did.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin cries out. He does it over and over again until it’s the only word he knows. Seungmin shifts the angle of his hips in response. Hyunjin digs his nails into Seungmin’s shoulder with a moan.

“You look so pretty like this,” Seungmin says through his pants. His hair hangs over his eyes, but Hyunjin still sees the darkness swirling in them. “So, so pretty. Taking my dick so well.”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin repeats, the tears that were desperately clinging to his lashes finally spilling over his cheeks. “So- so close.”

“Not yet,” Seungmin says, causing Hyunjin to whine. “Be good and hold out for me, okay?”

Hyunjin doesn’t really think he can with the way Seungmin’s continuing to hit his prostate on every single thrust, but Hyunjin is _good_. If Seungmin wants him to wait, he will.

“Kiss me,” Hyunjin pleads, eager for a distraction.

Seungmin gives in easily and kisses Hyunjin with pure desperation rolling off his tongue. The grip he has on Hyunjin’s waist tightens before releasing and traveling down to Hyunjin’s thighs. Seungmin grabs them before hiking them around his waist, the new angle making it so that Seungmin’s piercing rubs against Hyunjin’s stomach with every thrust. It also makes it so that Hyunjin’s cock, hard and neglected between them, finally has some type of friction. Feeling like he’s a balloon ready to burst, Hyunjin continues to whine with every drag of Seungmin’s cock and Seungmin’s stomach against his sensitive body.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin gasps out, clenching around Seungmin at the next particularly hard thrust.

“I know,” Seungmin replies. He sounds just as wrecked, which one serves to turn Hyunjin on more. One of the hands on Hyunjin’s thighs reaches up and fists Hyunjin’s hair as Seungmin fucks into him faster and faster, his rhythm getting sloppy the closer he gets to the edge.

Hyunjin really can’t hold out much longer. With one last desperate attempt, Hyunjin, with tears streaming down his face, whispers, “Minnie.”

“Shit. Okay, let go, baby,” Seungmin says, tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s hair so much that it stings. It’s too much, Hyunjin arching his back with a cry as he spills between their stomachs. Seungmin fucks him through it, coming one, two, three thrusts later with a broken exhale that Hyunjin swallows with a kiss. Hyunjin only pulls away when his lungs start protesting for oxygen, but neither of them go very far. Seungmin closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Hyunjin’s as he catches his breath. Not for the first time, Hyunjin’s reminded of just how beautiful Seungmin is. He’s beautiful all the time, but there’s something special about the way he comes down from an orgasm with flushed cheeks, eyelashes casting shadows across his skin, and puffy lips that gets to Hyunjin. Only he gets to see Seungmin like this. Him and Chan.

Slowly, Seungmin blinks until Hyunjin’s able to see the pretty brown of his eyes. He looks happy, a slow smile spreading across his face as he gazes down at Hyunjin. For a moment, it’s just the two of them, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin and Seungmin. There’s no one else that matters and there’s nowhere else they need to be.

“Feeling okay?” Seungmin wonders in a whisper, like he’s afraid of breaking the moment.

Hyunjin nods, already knowing his voice is going to sound awful tomorrow. Jisung’s no doubt going to tease him, but that’s nothing new.

The hand in Hyunjin’s hair loosens before gently carding through the messy strands. Hyunjin lets his eyes close briefly, humming happily under the affectionate touch. This is one of Hyunjin’s favorite parts. Seungmin gets so soft and sweet afterwards, pressing kiss after kiss to any skin he can reach as he tells Hyunjin how good he was while wiping any remaining tears that cling to Hyunjin’s skin. It’s so peaceful that Hyunjin can almost let himself believe this is real and that Seungmin is his to love.

Like always, though, the fantasy shatters before it can even begin.

Seungmin’s the first to pull away - he always is. With one last kiss to Hyunjin’s temple, Seungmin pulls out of Hyunjin and disposes of the condom. Before Hyunjin can even start to mourn the loss of being full, Seungmin’s pulling him up and to his feet, chuckling as he helps Hyunjin wobble towards the bathroom.

“You can go first, I’ll change the sheets,” Seungmin offers as he hands Hyunjin a bundle of clothes. He’s gone before Hyunjin can even respond, and the same feeling of helplessness he always feels after they sleep together returns. Seungmin never stays, Hyunjin knows this, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less.

With a sigh, Hyunjin turns on the shower and pushes all of his self-pitying thoughts away for later.

Once they’re both done showering, the sun is already halfway done with its descent for the day.

“Do you want to order something to eat?” Hyunjin asks as he watches the sun slowly disappear beyond the skyline. It won’t be long until it’s completely dark. “It’s kind of late.”

He hopes Seungmin will say yes because he doesn’t want to leave yet. He doesn’t want to ever leave, but that’s not how this works and he knows it so he’s stopped wishing for that long ago.

“Ah,” Seungmin says sheepishly. Hyunjin turns away from the window to see Seungmin rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, I actually have a paper to work on.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin says softly. Seungmin has no reason to lie to him, but it hurts as if he did. “Okay. I’ll leave then?”

The look Seungmin sends him is painful, like the last thing he wants Hyunjin to do is leave. But it’s gone just as quickly as it came, probably a trick of the light or of Hyunjin’s traitorous heart.

“I’ll see you soon?” Seungmin offers in response.

Hyunjin smiles, but even he can tell it doesn’t reach his eyes. The last rays of sunlight dip below the horizon. “Sure. Good luck on your paper.”

As Hyunjin waits for his bus, he thinks. Seungmin deserves all the love in the world and he will fight anyone who believes otherwise. Yet what is he supposed to do when all he wants to do is wrap Seungmin up in his arms and tell him how much he loves him and Seungmin pushes him away every time? Seungmin doesn’t seem to want his love and Hyunjin would never force him to accept it, but with every rejection, Hyunjin feels the fissure in his heart grow a little bit more.

The bus pulls up and Hyunjin plops into the first available seat he can find with a sigh. He can’t let himself fall any further, but even he knows that isn’t going to happen. He’s been fighting a losing battle since the day they met. Hyunjin’s in too deep to leave now, his chest aching more when he thinks about leaving Seungmin than when he thinks about how Seungmin will probably never love him the way Hyunjin wants him to.

Having Seungmin like this is better than nothing.

Hyunjin just hopes his heart will listen to his head for once. After all, what he has with Seungmin is casual. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Hyunjin** : seungmin is just so ahfaoiehweo

 **Chan** : Valid

 **Hyunjin** : the face he makes when he comes…

 **Chan** : He’s really pretty when he’s falling apart on my dick :( His beauty is unreal

 **Hyunjin** : ;;;;; hes so pretty when he fucks me ;;;;;

 **Chan** : He’s so beautiful all the time. It really isn’t fair

 **Hyunjin** : MOOD

 **Chan** : His belly button piercing…

 **Hyunjin** : his! belly! button! piercing!  
**Hyunjin** : hes the prettiest boy ive ever seen

Seungmin’s like a star. Hyunjin can always see him and how brightly he shines, but he’s always so, so far away. Close enough to touch if you reach out, close your eyes, and pretend, but never, never right in front of you. Sparkling and beautiful, but not yours.

Not _just_ yours.

Hyunjin’s known from the beginning there were no strings attached, but he never thought his friendship with Seungmin would suffer as well. Hyunjin doesn’t know what’s been going on with Seungmin lately, but it seems like they don’t see each other as often these days. They still meet up to study or eat or have sex, but it feels like Seungmin only agrees to Hyunjin’s suggestions every other time instead of every time and Seungmin himself hasn’t reached out to Hyunjin as much, either. He isn’t sure when things started fizzling out, but with each day that passes where this rift between them only grows instead of shrinks, the hole in his chest gets larger until it threatens to swallow him whole. Hyunjin knows Seungmin’s his own person and that he has other friends and work to do that keeps him busy, but Hyunjin’s always been a little too emotional for his own good.

It’s always been too easy to get stuck inside his own head.

**Channie:** How have you been lately?

 **Hyunjinnie:** good?

 **Channie:** It’s just. I don’t know. You’ve seemed sadder recently

 **Hyunjinnie:** it’s…  
**Hyunjinnie:** nothing i cant handle dont worry

 **Channie:** I’m here for you if you ever want to talk, Jinnie, I hope you know that

 **Hyunjinnie:** i know  
**Hyunjinnie:** thank you <3

 **Channie:** <3

Hyunjin’s footsteps echo loudly in the empty hallway. He’s lucky Chan invited him to hang out in his studio earlier - he wasn’t doing other than staring blankly at his laptop debating what to watch when the text came through. Anything, even watching Chan work on something he has absolutely no knowledge of, is better than being stuck with his own thoughts and his quiet room.

He’s never been in this particular music building before, never really needing to since he has no business here, and it’s more dreary than he expected. It isn’t like Hyunjin was expecting music to be bouncing off the walls because of how soundproof all of the studios are, but the dead silence, only interrupted by the occasional hum from a nearby vending machine, is too eerie for his liking.

The good thing is that the building’s layout is simple and Hyunjin easily finds the studio Chan’s claimed as his own for the past two years, the university having set aside the entire building for studios that music majors like Chan can use. With a knock, Hyunjin pushes the door open a crack and smiles when he sees a familiar head of unruly blond hair peeking out from a pair of headphones bobbing along to a song Hyunjin isn’t privy to. Hyunjin closes the door with a soft _click_ of the automatic lock and steps closer, the music from Chan’s headphones becoming louder with each step. It’s a slower song, the beat not as prominent as the other tracks he’s shown Hyunjin, but it sounds nice all the same.

“Chan?”

Chan jumps slightly, quickly hitting the spacebar and peeling his headphones off.

“Hyunjin!” Chan exclaims with a smile, almost blinding in its intensity.

Hyunjin finds himself smiling back automatically. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Chan this relaxed and happy. “Someone’s in a good mood today.”

Chan’s ears turn a light shade of pink and Hyunjin coos until Chan half-heartedly swats at him. “I mean. Yeah.”

It takes a while, but Hyunjin manages to put the pieces together. Chan’s slightly damp hair, a hint of his wild curls coming through as it dries. The hint of apples clinging to Chan’s skin when Hyunjin only knows one other person who uses that specific scent, one that sticks to Hyunjin’s own skin like a brand from time to time, makes it easy to figure out.

With a gasp, Hyunjin asks, “Last night?”

This time, when Chan smiles, it’s slightly cocky. Somehow, it doesn’t look sleazy from Chan, which is saying something because Hyunjin hates misguided cockiness with a passion. “This morning.”

Hyunjin whistles. “And you’re up and walking? I would still be in bed right now.”

Hyunjin feels the phantom aches from all of the marks Seungmin’s ever left on his body flare up as if they’re still there.

The ache in his chest is only marginally more painful.

Chan’s lips quirk. “He’s the one who would need to stay in bed.” His smile fades, a wistful look crossing his face as he stares at the wall behind Hyunjin. “We both know he doesn’t like to cuddle, though. But even if he did, I don’t usually stick around, just so I don’t get even more attached.”

The ache in Hyunjin’s chest flares, bright and hot and painful. It’s the same ache he feels whenever he forces himself to leave Seungmin’s bed or Seungmin leaves his. It’s the same ache he feels when he thinks about all of the things he could have and all of the things he wants to have, but he knows are impossible to have. He understands the feeling of wanting to keep Seungmin close but not being able to far too well. It’s one of the rules after all. On paper, it says keep things casual. Unofficially, written on a paper that only Hyunjin and Chan know about, it says don’t fall in love with your friends with benefits. Hyunjin’s always been good at following rules, but the last (unofficial) rule was impossible to follow, even from the beginning. 

Not that Hyunjin can fault Chan for getting caught in Seungmin’s orbit. He never has and he never will. Hanging out with Chan makes him feel normal and understood. Unlike with Jisung, he can talk to Chan about Seungmin and they’ll easily fall into talking about all of the reasons they love Seungmin. Or talk about all of the cute faces Seungmin makes. Or talk about anything else under the sun related to Seungmin, but also sometimes not about Seungmin. Jisung’s a great listener, but there’s only so much he can relate to and offer in a conversation about someone Hyunjin’s in love with when he isn’t in love with that person himself.

“I would cuddle you,” Hyunjin offers jokingly. Even though there’s palpable melancholy in the air, Hyunjin refuses to let himself slip back into his sad thoughts right now. Chan doesn’t deserve to have to pick up Hyunjin’s broken pieces when he was feeling so good from earlier.

His attempt seems to work, as Chan’s lips quirk up in mirth. “Would you let me blow you, too?”

“I- what?” Hyunjin asks, feeling as if he just got punched in the gut. He has no idea if they’re still talking in the hypothetical sense or if Chan’s using the current direction of the conversation as an excuse to casually offer something he’s thought about before.

“I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to blow you,” Chan says, nonchalant.

Hyunjin can feel his brain cells scrambling around for something, anything, any type of connection that will make Chan’s words make sense in his fried brain.

“Uh,” is what Hyunjin eventually settles with. He’s pretty sure this isn’t in the _Becoming Closer Friends With Your Fuck Buddy’s Other Fuck Buddy_ handbook. But what _else_ is he supposed to say in response to Chan basically implying he’s thought about Hyunjin’s dick before - and in his mouth at that?

And what does it mean that Hyunjin doesn’t have any objections to the offer?

“Sorry,” Chan apologizes, frowning slightly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess I got carried away.”

So he wasn’t talking in the hypothetical sense. At least that question is answered, but now Hyunjin’s left to wonder just how often Chan’s thought about sucking him off.

He’s also maybe thinking about how nice Chan’s mouth would feel around him.

Given how odd their situation already is, Hyunjin doesn’t find this - _this_ being this conversation, this possibility for what might come, this energy in the air - weird at all. The only thing Hyunjin would get out of this is an orgasm, which Hyunjin would never say no to. Seungmin doesn’t talk about what Chan’s like in bed when they’re together, but Hyunjin can only assume Chan’s good if the way Seungmin always looks blissed out and sated is anything to go by.

Mustering up his own confidence, Hyunjin says, “You didn’t, don’t worry.”

Chan’s eyebrows raise briefly, but his flash of confidence from earlier returns once again, stronger and more meaningful this time. “Oh?”

A shiver races down Hyunjin’s spine at that single word.

“I mean. I wouldn’t mind. If you wanted to, that is.”

Chan’s gaze flits down from Hyunjin’s mouth to his crotch before looking back at his eyes. “Only an idiot would say no to sucking you off. I bet you’d be so pretty falling apart under me.”

Hyunjin’s knees buckle at the words, Chan swiftly reaching up and gripping Hyunjin by the waist to steady him. His touch is searing even through Hyunjin’s shirt, a whine breaking through the silence. Hyunjin bites his lip, embarrassed, but the way Chan’s looking at him with hooded eyes makes all thoughts of embarrassment fly out the window.

“Can I kiss you?” Hyunjin whispers. It’s almost funny how Hyunjin didn’t bat an eye when Chan asked to suck him off, but it’s asking for a kiss of all things that makes him shy.

Chan’s chuckle is deep and settles in Hyunjin’s bones like a warm blanket. “Of course, baby.”

 _Baby_. It sounds so different hearing it from Chan’s lips in Chan’s voice. He’s used to hearing it as soft praise or as a warning or, when Hyunjin’s feeling particularly weak and hopeful, a _you’re so precious, I want to keep you_. From Chan, it sounds like a gentle caress.

Hyunjin settles into Chan’s lap without preamble, biting his bottom lip with fluttering lashes when Chan’s grip on his waist tightens briefly. Hyunjin’s never noticed it before, but now that he’s this close, he spots a mole on Chan’s eyebrow. It’s mostly hidden by his hair and his eyebrow, but it’s there all the same. It’s oddly cute, like an inverted mirror image of the mole under Hyunjin’s eye.

When Hyunjin finally leans closer to kiss Chan, he finds he was right. Chan’s lips are slightly chapped, but soft. Not as soft as Seungmin’s, who uses lip balm almost religiously, but still enjoyable. Chan doesn’t press forward for more, either. Instead, he reacts to Hyunjin, letting Hyunjin do as he wishes as he lets out pleased hums in the back of his throat.

It’s sweet and all that Chan’s letting Hyunjin take the lead, but Hyunjin wants more. Pulling back, but with their lips still brushing, Hyunjin demands, “ _Kiss_ me.”

A gasp gets stuck in his throat when Chan kisses him, the force of the kiss stealing all the air from Hyunjin’s lungs. Hyunjin melts into the kiss easily, his body going lax in Chan’s hold as he fights to keep up with every demanding press of Chan’s lips. He’s more rough than Seungmin’s ever been, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind. He’s never wanted to push with Seungmin for fear of disturbing the routine they have, but Hyunjin wants to be treated roughly sometimes, craves it even. He loves how soft Seungmin can be with him, and he especially loves when Seungmin’s gaze turns steely if Hyunjin acts out, but there’s something about the way Chan’s kissing him, like he wants to take everything that Hyunjin has to offer, that sets Hyunjin’s nerves on fire.

Hyunjin whimpers into the kiss when Chan not so gently nips at his bottom lip, a sound that turns into an outright moan when Chan flexes his fingers around Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin’s not so secretly always had a thing for Chan’s hands, having mentioned how much he wouldn’t mind having Chan’s hands on him to Jisung and Minho on more than one occasion. Whereas Seungmin’s hands are more soft and delicate like Hyunjin’s own hands, Chan’s are more rough around the edges despite the gentle way Chan’s always touched him before. Now, Hyunjin barely holds back a full-body shiver from feeling the imprint of Chan’s rough treatment so plainly through his shirt.

Shifting closer with another whine, Hyunjin moves to kiss Chan again, already missing the feeling of Chan’s lips on his. Chan moves at the last second, chuckling when Hyunjin kisses his cheek instead and pulls away with a pout.

“Careful, darling,” Chan says, his voice low and full of promises. Hyunjin shivers, both at the nickname and Chan’s tone. “The more you kiss me, the longer it’ll be until I blow you.”

It’s a risk Hyunjin’s willing to take. He’s far too addicted to Chan and his kisses to care about how much he’s straining against his jeans right now.

Hyunjin kisses Chan again, slowly and deliberately grinding his hips down. Chan’s breath hitches and Hyunjin smiles into the kiss when he finds that Chan’s equally as hard in his shorts.

When Chan’s grip turns almost bruising, Hyunjin gasps at the delicious pain. He doesn’t have time to think about how Chan’s already picked up on how much Hyunjin likes when he does that because Chan’s tongue is in his mouth and taking all of Hyunjin’s brain function with him. His arousal is starting to become too prominent to ignore, every swipe of Chan’s tongue and buck of Chan’s hips driving Hyunjin insane. It would be embarrassing that he’s already so close to blowing his load in his pants like a teenager, but Hyunjin’s only been with someone who knows exactly how to break him down for the past few months and Chan’s infuriatingly good at kissing. Distantly, Hyunjin wonders how good he is at sucking dick and then his brain promptly shuts down when he realizes he’s going to find out soon.

His brain kick-starts back up with a jolt when there’s a swipe of something cold against his tongue, so fleeting that Hyunjin almost believes he made it up. Except the cold returns, this time to the roof of Hyunjin’s mouth, a small clicking noise echoing in Hyunjin’s ears when whatever it is hits the back of Hyunjin’s teeth.

Mind spinning, Hyunjin pulls back to pant, “You-”

Chan smiles, looking like a shark that’s just caught a hint of blood. Maintaining eye contact, Chan slowly licks his lips, the glint of metal sitting innocently in the middle of his tongue undeniably showing that it’s exactly what Hyunjin thinks it is.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Hyunjin breathes out. He never would’ve guessed Chan had a tongue piercing, but it makes sense in a way. Hyunjin doesn’t know how it makes sense, just that it does.

Chan smiles, but his eyes glitter with amusement, like he has an inside joke he isn’t willing to share quite yet.

“It’s cold, actually, but thanks.”

Despite himself, Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “You would be the type of person to make jokes during sex.”

“Only sometimes, but that doesn’t change the fact that you still want me to blow you,” Chan says confidently, like he already knows that he’s right, but still delights in saying it anyways.

Hyunjin huffs, but he doesn’t deny the fact that Chan is, unfortunately, right. If anything, Hyunjin wants Chan’s mouth on him more than before. He wonders if the piercing will feel as good against his skin as he thinks it will, only to realize that he can actually find out. “Hurry up, then.”

Chan chuckles, but it doesn’t have the usual happy note to it. This time, it’s deeper and darker. Goosebumps raise on Hyunjin’s arms when Chan looks up at him with hooded eyes, Hyunjin freezing in place in Chan’s lap. It’s hard, conceptualizing the fact that this Chan looking up at him is the same happy, carefree, helplessly-in-love-with-Seungmin Chan he knows. This Chan looks more dangerous, like he could tear Hyunjin apart and just as easily put him back together with one single touch. Hyunjin isn’t dumb enough to deny how hot this side of Chan is, only made more evident by the way Hyunjin’s straining against his jeans like he’s a virgin again.

“Do you think you’re in a position to be making demands, darling?”

Hyunjin whimpers as he averts his eyes, unable to help himself from responding in such a way. If he thought Seungmin’s presence was a lot to handle when they slept together, Chan’s a whole other level.

“No, I’m sorry.”

A soft, gentle touch to his cheek has Hyunjin looking back up. He blinks when he sees Chan’s features have softened out to make way for the Chan he knows. “I’m sorry for doing that without asking. Although it doesn’t excuse my behavior, you’re just so pretty and it makes me want to ruin you.”

This is the second time today Chan’s said something similar to Seungmin. Hyunjin would find it amusing that he’s somehow managed to find two people who view him in the exact same way if he wasn’t currently completely hard in one of said people’s laps.

Hyunjin leans closer for a kiss, barely holding back a whimper when the movement causes his cock to brush up against Chan’s through their clothes.

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin promises against Chan’s lips. “You can talk to me like that if you want, I don’t mind.”

It’s more than obvious how much Hyunjin likes what Chan’s doing given all of his reactions, but Hyunjin knows how important it is to verbally state it, too. Sure, they’re definitely not going to go too far today, but it’s sweet that Chan was worried about it. Oddly enough, it reminds Hyunjin of Seungmin when they first started sleeping together and exploring boundaries.

Chan hums, the vibrations of the sound so much more intense with how they’re pressed up against each other. “We won’t go too hard today, but just in case, I use the color system. Do you?”

Hyunjin smiles before kissing Chan again because he really is so sweet. Even though this is nothing but casual, Chan’s still taking the time to make sure Hyunjin’s comfortable. It’s cute. “I do.”

“One more question, sorry.”

Hyunjin’s lips twitch in amusement. “Okay.”

Chan’s gaze is piercing and Hyunjin finds he has to consciously focus on Chan’s question instead of the way his lips part before forming words. “Are you clean? I have condoms if you want me to use one, no pressure either way.”

Hyunjin’s flattered by Chan’s thoughtfulness, but there’s no way he’s about to pass up the opportunity of feeling Chan’s tongue piercing against him. He tells Chan exactly that, watching the way Chan’s lips briefly curl up into a smirk before he’s leaning closer for a kiss. It feels like a promise.

Hyunjin’s nerves light on fire when he feels the fleeting cold of Chan’s piercing before Chan breaks the kiss to look at Hyunjin with a quirk of his lips. “On the couch, please.”

Hyunjin’s legs are already quickly on their way to becoming jelly when he gets up from Chan’s lap, but he makes it to the couch without incident. Luckily the couch isn’t made of leather, the fabric surprisingly soft under his fingertips as he adjusts his position.

When Chan gets up from his chair, Hyunjin’s eyes immediately focus on the sizable bulge in his shorts. Hyunjin licks his lips. Chan didn’t feel smaller under him earlier, but now that Hyunjin can partially see how big Chan is, he can’t help but wonder what Chan’s dick would feel like in his mouth.

Chan settles on his knees in front of Hyunjin easily, like he’s been in this position hundreds of times before. Hyunjin’s never really thought about Chan in a sexual manner before now, but it wouldn’t surprise him if Chan’s been with a lot of people. He’s attractive and he has a good personality, it seems impossible he wouldn’t have people falling at his feet.

Hyunjin’s brain just about short-circuits when he thinks about Chan on his knees in front of Seungmin, staring up at Seungmin with the same dark eyes he’s looking up at Hyunjin with. Fuck, he wouldn’t mind seeing that.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Chan asks, a huskiness to his voice that wasn’t there before.

Jesus, Chan is too attractive for his own good, but there’s no way he’s going to tell Chan about his sudden want for a threesome. Or even just watching the two of them. “N-nothing.”

Chan hums, smoothing warm palms over Hyunjin’s thighs. “I don’t believe you, but I’ll let it go for now.”

Hyunjin’s relieved sigh gets caught in his throat when one of Chan’s hands travels up towards the button of his jeans, toying with it for a few seconds before popping it open. The relief is minimal, Hyunjin canting his hips up with a whine when Chan makes no further move to pull his zipper down.

For someone who’s apparently thought about sucking him off before, Chan’s sure taking his time. Seungmin, no matter how much he wants to pretend, usually gives in to Hyunjin’s puppy eyes and pleading fairly quickly. It doesn’t seem like Hyunjin’s going to have the same luck with Chan.

“Don’t move.”

Hyunjin freezes, the unspoken warning in Chan’s voice going straight to Hyunjin’s cock. He’s so fucking hard and Chan hasn’t even touched him yet, there’s no way he’s going to last long like this.

“Good boy.”

Hyunjin moans, long and loud and completely unashamed. He knows Chan told him to stay still, but he can’t help the way his hands move to grip his thighs, his hips bucking up on their own accord.

His actions catch up with him seconds later, his eyes flying open as he looks down at Chan, who’s looking up at him with something akin to wonder. Hyunjin still apologizes anyways, small, tiny “sorry”s leaving his lips even though Chan doesn’t look angry in the slightest.

Chan snaps out of it with a shake of his head. “No, darling, you’re fine. My good boy, hmm?”

Hyunjin whimpers, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from moving again. If Chan doesn’t touch him soon, he might combust. Alternatively, if Chan _does_ touch him soon, he might combust.

With a feather-light kiss to Hyunjin’s knee, Chan unzips Hyunjin’s pants and says, “Lift your hips, please.”

It’s a bit of a struggle getting Hyunjin’s stupidly tight jeans off his legs, but once they’re gone, Hyunjin feels as if he can finally breathe. Chan’s eyes are fixed on the wet spot staining the front of his briefs, looking as if he’s a predator and Hyunjin’s the prey with how he licks his lips. His stupid tongue piercing catches in the light. Hyunjin’s cock give a pathetic twitch at the visual reminder of what’s been hiding inside Chan’s mouth the entire time Hyunjin’s known him. Hyunjin already knows he won’t be able to look at Chan without thinking of his piercing now.

“Chan?” Hyunjin asks softly when Chan makes no other move to touch Hyunjin in any way. It isn’t that he isn’t grateful Chan offered to do this in the first place, he’s just really fucking horny and he needs Chan to do something before he loses his mind.

Chan blinks, looking up at Hyunjin with eyes as dark as the night sky.

“Sorry,” Chan says. He almost sounds distracted. “You’re just so pretty.”

Despite himself, Hyunjin flushes. He knows he’s pretty, but it’s different hearing it from Chan in this context, especially considering this is the second time today Chan’s said it.

Hyunjin’s reply is cut off when Chan grabs him by the hips and drags him closer. A squeak leaves Hyunjin’s lips that he’ll forever deny making later, but right now, he can only watch, wide-eyed, as Chan noses against his hip and his cock.

“Bet your cock is just as pretty,” Chan murmurs.

Hyunjin trembles under Chan’s touch, his bottom lip starting to sting from how hard he’s biting it.

The first touch of Chan’s fingers over his cock feels like heaven despite the fact that there’s still a layer between them. His underwear is a mess from how much he’s leaking, but Chan doesn’t seem to mind, mindlessly rubbing over the gradually growing wet spot in the fabric.

“Chan,” Hyunjin pleads. “Please.”

Chan runs his thumb over the head of Hyunjin’s dick over the fabric, his lips quirking when Hyunjin exhales shakily. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Hyunjin isn’t going to survive today. Maybe he made a mistake agreeing to his earlier, he had no idea Chan was such a damn tease.

“You said you wanted to suck me off,” Hyunjin replies. He sounds petulant to his own ears, but he can’t help it.

“I did,” Chan agrees. He still makes no move to push Hyunjin’s underwear down.

“Please,” Hyunjin begs, pouting down at Chan even though he isn’t looking. “Suck me off, please?”

When Chan finally glances up at Hyunjin, Hyunjin makes sure to look as pitiful as possible. It seems to work, Hyunjin watching with rising hope in his chest as Chan’s eyes widen slightly.

“Please,” Hyunjin whispers brokenly.

“Shit.” Chan sounds like the word got punched out of him. “Okay, whatever you want.”

Hyunjin barely has time to celebrate before eager hands are pulling at the waistband of his briefs. Hyunjin groans when his dick is finally free from the restricting fabric, not surprised at all to find that the head of his dick is red and leaking as it lays against his stomach.

“I was right,” Chan says, almost sounding like he’s in a museum and Hyunjin is an art piece he’s worshiping. “Your dick is just as pretty as the rest of you.”

“Tha- ah!” Hyunjin cries, all coherent thoughts leaving his head when Chan wraps a hand around his dick. His hand is warm, slightly rough, but perfect all the same. Hyunjin has to physically stop himself from bucking up into the touch, Chan’s words from earlier about not moving bouncing around in his head.

“I wonder…” Chan starts, before trailing off. Hyunjin barely has half a mind to ask what he was going to say before Chan starts moving his hand, the soft drag of his palm over Hyunjin’s dick turning his head into pure static. Chan isn’t even doing anything spectacular, yet Hyunjin feels as if he’s on cloud nine after how long Chan’s been teasing him.

Hyunjin can’t tear his gaze away from Chan’s hand wrapped around his cock. Chan’s fingers aren’t as long as his own or Seungmin’s, but it’s still a bit odd to see someone else’s hand on his dick. He’s been sleeping with just Seungmin for so long that he almost forgot what it felt like to have someone else touch him.

Chan’s hand feels good, though, and with every squeeze and twist on the upstroke, Hyunjin hurtles closer and closer to the edge. As nice as this is, Hyunjin doesn’t want this. He was promised a blowjob and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get one.

Luckily, it seems like Chan’s on the same page. Before Hyunjin can ask, maybe beg, for Chan to suck him off once more, Chan shifts and lets his hand fall away to Hyunjin’s thigh.

“Finally.”

Chan wraps his lips around the head of Hyunjin’s cock after the whispered word, a loud moan leaving Hyunjin’s lips at the sudden heat. It takes everything in Hyunjin not to fuck into Chan’s mouth, his stomach straining with his restraint as Chan takes him further and further down. Hyunjin’s panting heavily and watching with rapt attention as Chan slowly sinks down until his nose is just shy of brushing against Hyunjin’s stomach.

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin breathes, watching as Chan’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. No one’s ever managed to deepthroat him on the first try before, much less get as far down as Chan has without a few bobs of their head.

The first touch of Chan’s piercing against his overheated skin is shocking, a cry leaving Hyunjin’s lips as he digs his hands into the fabric of the couch.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin gasps, his nerves standing on edge from the quick, cold sensation. “Do that again. Please, Chan, do it again.”

Chan does, dragging his tongue piercing over the underside of Hyunjin’s dick as he pulls off completely while Hyunjin trembles underneath him. Chan’s eyes are hooded, far too entrancing for Hyunjin to ever think of looking away, and he licks his lips slowly with a smirk once he notices Hyunjin looking at him.

“This’ll be fun,” Chan announces. It’s almost like he’s talking about a video game and not like he’s about to suck off one of his friends (who he’s apparently thought about sucking off at least once) in a university-owned studio on a Saturday.

“Please,” is all that falls from Hyunjin’s lips.

It seems to do the trick. Without preamble, Chan wraps his fingers around the base of Hyunjin’s dick and takes him back into his mouth.

“Chan,” Hyunjin whimpers, his thighs straining against the hand Chan has placed there.

Chan hums around him, the vibrations causing Hyunjin’s dick to leak more. Chan licks up the precum quickly, the cold of his piercing even more shocking against the head of his dick than the underside. Hyunjin’s hips buck, but he’s held down by the hand on his thigh. He hopes Chan’s hand will leave bruises from how hard he’s gripping, to remind Hyunjin that this isn’t a dream later.

Chan’s pace is too leisurely for Hyunjin, but he knows that he can’t ask for Chan to go faster. Something tells him Chan would go slower instead, so all he can do is let himself be completely at Chan’s mercy.

Chan’s mouth is warm, so incredibly warm, which only makes each shock of the piercing ten times more apparent. Just when Hyunjin’s getting used to the rhythm Chan’s set, he’ll suddenly flick his tongue out, the piercing catching on his sensitive cock and causing him to cry out. Hyunjin nearly jumps out of his skin when Chan pulls off until only the head of his dick is in his mouth, looking up at Hyunjin with teasing eyes, before slowly, purposely, dragging his piercing over a spot under the head of Hyunjin’s dick that makes him see white.

Hyunjin’s resultant scream is so loud that he doesn’t even think the soundproof walls will make much of a difference.

It’s pure torture from there, but the good kind of pain-pleasure that Hyunjin craves. Chan sucks with the confidence of someone who knows he’s good at giving head and of someone who’s had a while to figure out how to use his tongue piercing to absolutely ruin whoever he’s with. Every swipe of Chan’s tongue over Hyunjin’s cock makes Hyunjin jerk, the roughness of Chan’s tongue contrasting with the sudden smoothness of the piercing causing whimper after whimper to leave his lips.

“Chan,” Hyunjin cries out for the nth time, not even bothering to hold back how wrecked he sounds. Chan pulls off from where he’s just deepthroated Hyunjin _again_ , blinking up at Hyunjin innocently with red lips slick with spit. Hyunjin shivers at the sudden cold, but he doesn’t look away, wanting to commit the image to memory. His next words get stuck in his throat, seemingly unwilling to come out despite how much Hyunjin wants to beg for Chan to put his mouth back on him. Chan’s eyes flicker down to Hyunjin’s hands where they’re white-knuckling the fabric of the couch. It’s Hyunjin’s pitiful attempt at not moving. Chan’s eyes light up in recognition, but Hyunjin also notices a hint of the same wonder from earlier.

“You can move, darling. Be as messy as you want, okay?”

When Chan wraps his lips back around Hyunjin’s dick, Hyunjin’s hip buck up, a whine dying in the back of his throat when Chan relaxes his throat around him.

From there it’s frantic, Hyunjin’s hips bucking up desperately and off-rhythm as he chases his orgasm. It’s just out of reach, Hyunjin pleading brokenly for Chan to touch him, _please, please, please, I’m so close_.

Chan sucks harder, bobbing his head to match Hyunjin’s thrusts so when Hyunjin thrusts up, he bobs back down. Chan gags slightly on one thrust, the convulsions of Chan’s throat around him causing Hyunjin to moan.

“I’m- I’m-” Hyunjin warns, weakly grabbing at Chan’s curls in an attempt to pull Chan off. Chan stays still, though, sucking harder and looking up at Hyunjin with slightly wet eyes. If Hyunjin didn’t know any better, he would think that Chan wanted Hyunjin to come in his mouth.

“Chan!”

Chan pulls off, Hyunjin feeling a sob catch in his throat because he was _so close_ , but then Chan’s speaking. “Come in my mouth, darling, it’s okay.”

Hyunjin sees white when Chan wraps his lips around the head, and all it takes is one final flick of his piercing for Hyunjin to spill down his throat.

Flopping back against the couch like a ragdoll, Hyunjin closes his eyes and breathes heavily.

“I think...I think you sucked my soul out of my body. Are you a demon?” Part of him is serious because Chan sucks dick like he was made for it, but on the other hand, it’s most definitely the orgasm talking.

Chan pulls off of Hyunjin’s dick with a husky chuckle, Hyunjin whimpering at the loss of his mouth. A hand cupping his cheek causes him to open his eyes and even though Hyunjin just came, he can already feel his dick start to fill out in interest. Chan’s cheeks are rosy, standing out beautifully against his otherwise pale skin, and his lips are the prettiest shade of red he’s ever seen except for one spot of white that Chan quickly cleans with a flick of his tongue.

“You were perfect, baby, thank you,” Chan whispers. Hyunjin hadn’t been worried about living up to expectations or anything, but something in him relaxes at the admission, glad that he could make it good for Chan.

“Kiss?” Hyunjin mumbles, his brain still recovering from his orgasm and unable to string a proper sentence together.

Chan chuckles but concedes. Hyunjin sighs happily when Chan kisses him. It’s short, but sweet, like Chan’s thanking him through the kiss even though Hyunjin’s the one who should be thanking him.

Speaking of.

“Wait,” Hyunjin says after he pulls away from the kiss. Chan blinks at him in confusion. Experimentally, Hyunjin brushes a hand over Chan’s cock, finding that he’s still hard and straining against his shorts. Chan hisses, rocking his hips forward into the touch. “Do you want me to help? I can suck you off.”

“It’s okay,” Chan says through gritted teeth.

“Let me rephrase that. I’m going to suck you off.”

Hyunjin’s a brat, but he isn’t _that_ much of a brat to leave Chan hanging after he gave Hyunjin one of the best blowjobs of his life.

Chan hesitates, which causes Hyunjin to pause as well. “I won’t force you if you don’t want to, just thought I would offer,” Hyunjin says softly.

“No,” Chan blurts out. “No, sorry, my brain just went offline thinking about your lips wrapped around me.”

For some reason, Hyunjin feels warm at the admission. If Chan’s already having trouble simply conceptualizing Hyunjin sucking him off, then he can’t wait to actually get his mouth on him.

“Can I?” Hyunjin asks again, wanting to make sure.

“Yeah,” Chan breathes.

“Do you want me to-”

“No,” Chan blurts out, his cheeks flaring when Hyunjin laughs lightly. “Want to feel you and I’m clean, I promise.”

With another quick kiss and a smile, Hyunjin says, “Okay, trade places with me.”

Settling on his knees is almost second nature at this point. From this angle, it’s easier to see the way Chan’s cock strains against the front of his shorts. His shorts are so loose that they leave very little to the imagination and the sight only makes Hyunjin’s impatience grow. Hyunjin’s never been more glad for Chan’s stupid basketball shorts than he is in this moment because he doesn’t know if he could handle having to peel jeans off of Chan’s legs with how excited he is. Hyujin’s always loved blowing people and seeing them fall apart under him, but he also wants to repay Chan, show him how good he can be. It makes for a heady combination in his head.

Just as Hyunjin’s about to pull Chan’s shorts and boxers off his legs, Chan asks, “How rough can I be?”

Hyunjin pauses, blinking.

Hyunjin doesn’t want to be able to talk tomorrow without feeling the burn in his throat as a reminder of how good he was. He wants to feel the phantom weight of Chan’s dick in his mouth for days. He wants to be so good that Chan can’t even think beyond the basic need for pleasure.

That’s too much to say right now, though, especially with how riled up Chan is and how much Hyunjin wants to get his mouth on him, so he settles with a simple, “Yes.”

Chan’s eyes bore into his with an intensity that makes Hyunjin want to fall to his knees. Luckily, he’s already got that covered.

“If you’re uncomfortable or want to stop, what do you usually do?”

It’s cute, how Chan’s so obviously turned on, but is still willing to put Hyunjin’s comfort first.

“Two taps to the thigh.” Hyunjin pouts and lightly tugs on the waistband of Chan’s shorts. “I really appreciate the concern, but can I please blow you now?”

Chan runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair and Hyunjin’s eyes flutter at the touch. “Go ahead, darling. Sorry for making you wait.”

Hyunjin doesn’t waste any time now that he has permission. He quickly pulls Chan’s shorts and boxers off, dropping them a few feet away before turning back to Chan.

Oh _fuck_. Hyunjin’s staring, he knows he’s staring, but he can’t stop.

Sitting nice and pretty through the head of Chan’s dick is a barbell.

"Surprise?"

Hyunjin looks up at Chan with wide eyes full of disbelief. Just when he thought Chan couldn’t get any hotter, he had to have a fucking _dick piercing_.

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ sucking you off now,” Hyunjin says. He’s so glad Chan agreed to let him do this without a condom. He’s never sucked off someone with a dick piercing before, but he suddenly wants to know what it would feel like, if it would feel as good for Hyunjin as it most definitely would for Chan. Another, smaller, part of Hyunjin’s brain that isn’t being bombarded with the knowledge of Chan having not only one, but two, piercings wonders what it would feel like for Chan to fuck him. Before that thought can garner any traction, he pushes it to the back of his mind for later when he has a hand wrapped around himself and three fingers in his ass.

Wrapping a hand around Chan’s cock, he gives Chan a few quick pumps. Seungmin isn’t small, but Chan seems to be slightly thicker, yet still not as long as Hyunjin. Fuck, Hyunjin wants this in his mouth.

“Can I?” Hyunjin asks, peering up at Chan with wide, pleading eyes. He knows how good he looks like this and isn’t ashamed to say that he’s seen pictorial evidence to prove it.

“Please,” Chan croaks. If this is what Hyunjin looked like earlier - hair a mess, lips bitten and bruised, cheeks flushed - it’s no wonder Chan was so willing to blow him.

With one last smile, Hyunjin says, “You can pull my hair if you want.”

That’s the last warning Chan gets before Hyunjin’s taking him into his mouth. It’s a little weird to feel the piercing nudge against his lips before he sinks down, but Hyunjin already loves the extra sensation.

Now this, this Hyunjin’s good at. He’s been told many times before that his lips look especially good wrapped around a dick and he has no reason to believe otherwise, not with how quickly he can make people come.

Hyunjin pauses once Chan’s cock is all the way down his throat, simply breathing and enjoying the feeling of his mouth being so full. Sometimes, Hyunjin thinks that he gains more pleasure from blowing someone than the person receiving the blowjob. He feels it especially with Seungmin - it’s the way his lips have to stretch to accommodate Seungmin’s length and knowing that he could easily become just a toy for Seungmin to use to get off that turns Hyunjin on.

“Look at you,” Chan breathes, reaching down to run his thumb over Hyunjin’s lips, stretched wide around his length. Hyunjin whines softly when Chan teasingly moves to press his thumb in alongside his cock. He fights to relax his mouth enough to let Chan’s finger in, but Chan pulls away before he can. “I always knew you would be pretty with your mouth stuffed full.”

Hyunjin blinks up at Chan imploringly, giving him free reign to do whatever he wants. He’ll have to think about that little tidbit of information later. 

Chan cards his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair a few times before gripping hard enough to hurt. Hyunjin’s cry is muffled by the cock in his mouth and tears quickly gather in his eyes.

“It’s almost as if you were made for this.”

Hyunjin whines in agreement, hoping that Chan gets the hint because he can’t speak right now. Maybe later if they ever find themselves in this situation again, Hyunjin can tell him how much he likes to be used. Chan seems like the type of partner in bed to give whoever he’s with whatever they want. He also seems like the type to enjoy ruining people if given the chance and Hyunjin isn’t ashamed to admit he would readily give Chan that chance.

“Go ahead,” Chan murmurs. “Show me what a good boy you can be.”

Those words spur Hyunjin into action. Maintaining eye contact the entire time, Hyunjin presses his tongue flat over the underside of Chan’s dick as he pulls off until only the head is left before quickly bobbing back down. He doesn’t touch the head of his dick or his piercing, a small form of payback for what Chan put him through earlier.

His fun only lasts for a little while. As Hyunjin moves to bob down for a fourth time without paying any attention to where Chan clearly wants him to, Chan tightens his hold on Hyunjin’s hair. His grip is tight enough to force Hyunjin to stay in place and his cock takes interest almost immediately.

“Baby,” Chan grits out. “I’ll only say this once. Don’t tease.”

Part of Hyunjin wants to ignore the request just to see what Chan will do. The bigger, more prominent part of Hyunjin, wants to hear sweet praises fall from Chan’s lips.

With another, softer whine, Hyunjin licks over the head of Chan’s dick in apology, right over his piercing. He’s unprepared for the way Chan shouts and bucks up sharply, pushing his dick further down Hyunjin’s mouth and throat, but Hyunjin takes it in stride. Now fueled by the need to be good, Hyunjin sucks harder and starts a quick pace that has Chan constantly whispering praises. The drag of Chan’s piercing against the roof of his mouth is odd at first, but Hyunjin gets used to it quickly, taking the time to flick his tongue over the cool metal at any chance he gets just to hear Chan gasp.

“You’re doing so well,” Chan pants. “Look so pretty on your knees like this.”

Hyunjin moans in response as he lightly drags his teeth over Chan’s length the next time he draws up. He’s quickly found that the head of Chan’s dick is especially sensitive and has taken a liking to licking it and the piercing over and over again as he peers up at Chan. Chan curses under his breath, Hyunjin happily licking up the precum that lands on his tongue like a pleased kitten.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, okay?”

Hyunjin moans again before settling back onto his heels and blinking up at Chan with wide, waiting eyes. He hopes it accurately conveys the message of _use me use me use me_ that’s floating around in his head like a mantra right now.

If Hyunjin thought blowing Chan felt good, it doesn’t compare to the ruthless way Chan fucks up into his mouth. Hyunjin’s never had much of a gag reflex, but since Chan’s thicker than Seungmin, it takes a few thrusts of Chan’s hips until he gets used to the feeling.

“You really were made for this,” Chan says, something like wonder in his voice. Hyunjin peels his eyes open to look up at Chan through the blurriness of his tears. Chan’s hips stutter at the sight, a loud groan leaving his lips. “Fuck, you’re so good. So, so good and so pretty.”

Hyunjin’s heart just about bursts out of his chest at the praise. Seungmin’s always been forthcoming with praise, but Chan gives and gives and gives until Hyunjin feels like he’s going to burst. It makes him want to make Chan feel as good as possible.

Hollowing his cheeks, Hyunjin makes sure to contract his throat around Chan on every thrust. The moan he gets in return is loud and broken, Hyunjin barely able to see the way Chan throws his head back through his tears.

The speed of Chan’s thrusts increase until Hyunjin can barely keep up. The only thing he can do is sit there and take it, moaning around Chan once he realizes that Chan really is just using him as a toy to get off.

“Close,” Chan gasps out. “Baby. Hyunjin, can I come in your mouth?”

Hyunjin whines in response, pulling out all the stops as he works to get Chan to come. He may not have a tongue piercing, but he knows how to use his tongue to his advantage, leaving kitten licks over the head of Chan’s dick and his shaft with every erratic pump of Chan’s hips. Even though this is the first time he’s blown someone with a dick piercing, it doesn’t take much to figure out what drives Chan crazy. Hyunjin focuses his attention on the piercing, making sure it catches on his tongue when Chan pulls back and flicking his tongue over it when Chan pulls out.

The hands in his hair are pulling hard enough to cause more tears to spring to his eyes, but Hyunjin loves it. He loves the pain and he loves the way Chan keeps showering him with praises between staccato gasps that signal how close he is.

“Jinnie,” Chan says as he pulls on Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin understands what that means and relaxes his throat just in time for Chan to come in quick spurts. Slight bitterness coats his tongue, but he doesn’t care, a whine leaving his lips as he comes over his stomach completely untouched.

“Shit,” Chan breathes as he falls back against the couch. Chan’s dick moves further down his throat as a result. Hyunjin gags at the sudden pressure, but he likes it. “Crap, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin rasps when Chan pulls out from his mouth. Hyunjin pouts, already missing how full his mouth felt.

“Don’t pout,” Chan says with a breathless laugh, brushing his thumb over Hyunjin’s puffy bottom lip as if he’s glass and not like he just fucked his mouth without mercy. “Then I’ll want to kiss you.”

Oddly enough, Hyunjin wouldn’t mind that. After everything they’ve done today, a few more kisses wouldn’t be the end of the world. “Who says you can’t? We’ve already kissed.”

Chan tilts his head slightly. He doesn’t look appalled by the offer, just curious. Then, he shrugs. “Alright, that’s fair.”

They meet in the middle, Hyunjin bringing up a hand to thread through Chan’s wild curls in order to pull him closer. Part of him doesn’t want this to end, whatever this was.

Yet just like everything else, this too comes to an end when Chan pulls away after placing one last peck to Hyunjin’s lips.

“Do you want to order some food?” Chan asks. “Or we can go to the place around the corner if you want to get out of here.”

Hyunjin blinks, but a smile slowly makes its way on his face and relief floods his chest. He’s glad Chan doesn’t seem to regret this because Hyunjin definitely doesn’t.

“We should probably go somewhere else, let this place air out,” Hyunjin teases.

Chan laughs and Hyunjin smiles at the familiar happy sound. “Fair point. I just need to save the file I was working on and we can go.”

“We need to get dressed, too,” Hyunjin points out with a laugh that quickly turns into a grimace when the motion causes his stomach to brush over the wet spot on his shirt from his cum.

“What’s- oh,” Chan breathes. Hyunjin looks up from his dirty shirt to see Chan looking at him with wide eyes. “Did...did you come again?”

Hyunjin flushes, feeling so inexplicably shy all of a sudden. It isn’t like it’s the first time Hyunjin’s come just from sucking someone off, but Chan doesn’t know that. “Yeah.”

“Here.”

The next thing Hyunjin knows, there’s a flash of black and then Chan’s standing in front of Hyunjin shirtless. His hand is outstretched towards Hyunjin with his shirt, but all Hyunjin can do is gape at Chan and trace over every dip and curve of Chan’s stomach. Chan’s abs look like they’re made of marble, each line carefully chiseled by the most gentle hand. Hyunjin’s never seen Chan shirtless before, but now he’s almost mad he hasn’t. _This_ is certainly a sight Hyunjin will never forget, right next to Chan looking up at him from between his legs as he sucks him off and Seungmin’s pretty face when he comes, among others.

“Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin blinks, the rest of the world beyond Chan’s pretty pale stomach seemingly carved from rock coming into focus with sudden clarity.

“Sorry, what?” Hyunjin asks, perhaps rather dumbly. It isn’t his fault Chan looks like a God, it’s only reasonable that he got side-tracked.

Chan’s cheeks are flushed pink as he waves his shirt around. “I said you could wear my shirt. I’ll just wear my hoodie, no big deal.”

After everything they’ve done today, somehow it’s the thought of getting dinner with Chan while he’s wearing Chan’s shirt and Chan’s completely shirtless under his hoodie that makes Hyunjin’s brain catch fire like an electrical wire in water.

“Sure,” Hyunjin eventually croaks out. This isn’t a big deal. Chan’s still his friend. They may have sucked each other off, but Hyunjin still doesn’t regret it. The only thing he’ll regret is if this somehow leads to his and Chan’s friendship fraying around the edges just like what’s happening with Seungmin. 

With that thought in mind, Hyunjin takes the offered shirt with a smile. “I’ll return it, I promise. I’ll even wash it.”

Chan snorts and just like that, whatever weird thoughts floating around in Hyunjin’s head vanish. “How kind of you.”

Hyunjin quickly takes his shirt off and replaces it with Chan’s as Chan pulls his boxers and pants back on. It’s a little big around his shoulders, but Hyunjin doesn’t care, shimmying into his briefs and pants while Chan clicks around on his computer to save his file. Hyunjin finishes tucking the shirt into the front of his pants when Chan turns around with a smile, Hyunjin smiling back automatically.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah. You’re paying, by the way.”

“What- Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin laughs, picking up his discarded shirt as he dances out of Chan’s reach.

“Come on, I’m hungry!”

Chan sighs, but he sounds nothing but fond as he says, “Yeah, yeah.”

**Hyunjinnie:** yeah so thats why we cant go there anymore lol

 **Channie:** Their cupcakes are so good, though :( That’s so sad :(

 **Hyunjinnie:** they are but minnie wont let us go anywhere near the store now lol  
**Hyunjinnie:** the way he scrunches his nose whenever he sees someone drinking a milkshake is so cute though :(((((( just wanna boop his cute little nose :((((((

 **Channie:** We don’t talk about the nose scrunch. The nose scrunch is too precious

 **Hyunjinnie:** the nose scrunch ;;;;

 **Channie:** We are blessed to see the nose scrunch

 **Hyunjinnie:** amen!!!

**Channie:** I just thought...maybe? If you want to come over, we can try and make some cupcakes for Seungminnie. They wouldn’t be as good, obviously, but it would be cute

 **Hyunjinnie:** !!!!!  
**Hyunjinnie:** im free this weekend?

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Chan recently.”

Hyunjin looks up from his phone to send a questioning look towards Jisung. “We’re friends?”

Jisung huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You know what I mean. You hang out with him and message him a lot more than you used to.”

Hyunjin looks back down at his phone, where he was ironically in the middle of sending Chan a string of heart eyed emojis in response to a picture he sent of Seungmin when they went over to his apartment to surprise him with the cupcakes they made. Hyunjin isn’t sure how Chan managed to sneak a picture of Seungmin, who always seems to somehow dodge any cameras pointed at him, but Hyunjin isn’t complaining. Seungmin looks so cute in the picture, his eyes crinkled up into happy crescents as he reaches for a second cupcake. Hyunjin finds himself falling more in love, if that’s even possible.

“I guess?”

“Look,” Jisung says, this time much softer as he drops his arms back down to his sides. Hyunjin’s always loved the sound of Jisung’s voice when it’s soft like that, especially when one of them can’t sleep and eventually turn to each other to cuddle and talk about everything and nothing. Something tells Hyunjin he isn’t going to like it as much right now, though. “I’m not trying to, like, meddle or anything, but. You know. I’ve just noticed that you seem to be spending more time with Chan than with, say, Seungmin.”

It’s kind of ironic Jisung’s bringing this up since the only reason Hyunjin really started to hang out with Chan in the first place was to cry over Seungmin and how beautiful he is. Although somewhere along the line, things changed. They still moon over Seungmin of course, but a good chunk of their recent messages have been more related to them and how their days are going than how cute Seungmin looks in one of his comfy-looking grey sweaters.

Hyunjin wonders if Jisung would be this calm and collected if he found out what the two of them got up to in Chan’s studio. They haven’t done anything since, not even kiss, but Hyunjin still hasn’t told Jisung about it despite the fact that they always share everything with each other. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t, just that he doesn’t want to, not yet.

“Seungmin hasn’t really been up to meeting recently,” Hyunjin eventually replies, which is the truth, if only a fraction of it. If Hyunjin thought it was bad before, it’s almost painful now. He hasn’t seen Seungmin in person for a full week and he can count the number of messages they’ve shared on one hand. Jisung knows this, too, considering Hyunjin’s been moping around their apartment when he isn’t out with Chan, the both of them either moping or trying to distract themselves from the fact that Seungmin’s seemingly ignoring both of them.

Jisung drops down onto Hyunjin’s bed, a concerned look on his face. “Do you think he’s figured it out?”

“I don’t know.”

He and Chan have thought of the possibility that Seungmin’s figured out how they both feel about him and that’s why he’s putting distance between them. Either that or Seungmin is simply tired of what they’re doing and is buying time to figure out a way of letting them both down gently. 

Deep down, locked away in a part of his brain that he doesn’t like to open very often, Hyunjin’s terrified Seungmin’s going to pick Chan over him. That he’s taking this time off to think about which one of them is better and will inevitably decide Chan’s better for him and his time.

A touch to his knee gets Hyunjin’s attention. There’s a frown on Jisung’s face when he looks up, but Hyunjin turns away before he can start to cry from the pity in Jisung’s eyes. “I’m sorry Jinnie, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

Hyunjin knows he didn’t. Jisung never means to make Hyunjin sad; Hyunjin’s overactive heart does most of that for him. “It’s okay.”

“Do you…” Jisung starts, only to stop and sigh. He mumbles something under his breath that Hyunjin can’t hear before asking, “Do you feel anything for Chan?”

Hyunjin furrows his brows, not entirely understanding the question. “He’s my friend,” he says, as if that explains everything. It should, but why doesn’t it feel like it does?

It doesn’t seem to for Jisung, either. Jisung bites his lip as he looks at Hyunjin. They’re quiet for a few seconds, Hyunjin waiting and Jisung seemingly warring with himself. Eventually, Jisung sighs again. “I love you, Jinnie. I don’t want you to be sad, and even though Changbin told me I should stay out of it, it hurts me to see you like this.”

“I love you, too,” Hyunjin replies, smiling despite himself. He has no idea where Jisung’s going with this conversation, but it must be serious if Jisung looks this torn up about it.

“I don’t want to feel like you’re forced to answer or like I’m trying to stick my nose in business that isn’t mine, but what I guess I’m trying to get at is do you have any feelings for Chan? In the way you do for Seungmin.”

That makes Hyunjin pause. Does he? Chan’s nice. He’s funny and kind and goofy and if there’s anyone in this world he would want to share a secret like theirs with, it would be Chan. It’s endearing to watch the way his eyes light up and his hands move around to try and express how lovely Seungmin is. Hyunjin himself has always had trouble explaining how wonderful Seungmin is as well.

Hyunjin also sees it in the way he takes care of everyone before himself and in the way he smiles fondly when talking or listening to anyone in their friend group. Chan looks at all of them like they’re special and it’s only Hyunjin’s extra knowledge and insight that he’s able to see the softer way Chan looks at Seungmin.

(And Hyunjin.)

Hyunjin’s always known Chan’s attractive, he didn’t need to start hanging out with Chan one-on-one to know that. Yet there’s something beautiful in the way he smiles and happiness radiates out from his entire body when he’s particularly amused. Hyunjin loves making Chan laugh because he sounds so _happy_ , like Hyunjin’s the funniest person alive even though what he said wasn’t all that funny to begin with. Chan himself likes to pull out old-fashioned jokes that Hyunjin can’t help but laugh at, endlessly endeared by his lame puns. He’s just endeared by Chan in general.

“Oh,” Hyunjin breathes, a figurative light bulb lighting up above his head.

“Ah,” Jisung lets out. “There’s my answer.”

Hyunjin’s head spins, but somehow, he feels calm. The sky is blue, Hyunjin loves Seungmin, and Hyunjin likes Chan more than he thought.

(A voice in the back of his head that’s been progressively louder in the past few weeks once again reminds him that he doesn’t think about Jisung the way he thinks about Chan and Seungmin, but he pushes it back away for later. Again.)

Hours later, after Jisung’s left to go meet up with Changbin and Minho with a kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead and a whispered _everything will work out, Jinnie_ , Hyunjin finds himself blankly staring at his laptop screen. This seems to be becoming a common occurrence for him when he’s thinking, but he can’t stop mulling over what Jisung said. Now that he’s finally letting himself think, the voice in the back of his mind that’s been trying to clue him in for weeks is loud and clear.

He and Chan are friends, of course they would hang out together. Except Hyunjin knows that Jisung’s right. They’ve never hung out as much as they have in the past few months in the entire year they’ve known each other. They’ve certainly never kissed or blown each other, either, and Hyunjin’s not dumb enough to think that day was a simple product of convenience and circumstance. Chan treated him and touched him with far too much thought and concern to be something casual.

Hyunjin’s always known from the start that having this arrangement with Seungmin was a bad idea. His heart gets too invested too quickly and too deeply for anything to ever stay casual for him and now his heart has decided to expand and make room for a second person. Hyunjin’s not in love with Chan yet, but he knows it’s only a matter of time until he gets there, which means he needs to say something now. As terrifying of a thought as that is, he can’t have another repeat of what’s happening with Seungmin, he can’t. Even the thought of losing one of them crushes Hyunjin’s lungs so badly it feels like he can’t breathe, he can’t imagine what losing both of them would feel like. At the same time, telling them how he feels could _be_ the reason he loses both of them. Yet not telling them, especially after the despair he’s been feeling in the past few weeks worrying about Seungmin, seems worse. He’s been able to hide how he feels for Seungmin for months, but he knows he won’t be able to hide from both Seungmin and Chan forever.

Hyunjin sighs heavily. The black screen of his laptop stares back at him, almost mocking him.

Hyunjin’s never been the most courageous of people, but for them, he’ll have to try. For himself, he’ll have to try.

Hyunjin steps out of the elevator with a pounding heart that seems seconds away from breaking his ribs. Taking a deep breath that doesn’t soothe his frayed nerves at all, Hyunjin makes his way down the hallway towards a familiar door. All of the doors look the same in this complex, but only one of them has Seungmin and Chan behind it.

Hyunjin has no idea why he thought showing up last would be a good idea because his heart feels just about ready to leap out of his chest and make a run for it despite the fact that it’s already found a home in two gentle sets of hands. Somehow, walking up to Seungmin’s door with his heart in his throat felt like a better option than waiting with Seungmin in his apartment for Chan to arrive. Part of Hyunjin’s still surprised Seungmin agreed to meet up with both of them in the first place. Chan was much easier to convince - after Seungmin agreed to the meeting, all Hyunjin had to do was send a quick message to Chan asking if he was free on Saturday to meet up at Seungmin’s apartment to talk. No questions asked, just a simple _Sure! :)_ and that was the end of it.

“You can do this,” Hyunjin murmurs to himself as he stops in front of Seungmin’s apartment. He laughs, but it’s short and cracks halfway from how nervous he is. “You’re just telling two of your friends you want to date them, no big deal at all.”

There’s no telling if Chan and Seungmin want to date him period, let alone enter a relationship all together. Obviously, Chan wouldn’t mind dating Seungmin, but Hyunjin has no idea how Chan feels about him or how Seungmin feels about either of them. The uncertainty further rattles Hyunjin and his hand shakes when he knocks on Seungmin’s door with two uneven raps.

It doesn’t take more than five seconds for someone to open the door, but those five seconds feel like an eternity to Hyunjin.

Whereas his heart was jackhammering away earlier, it stops completely when Seungmin opens the door with a small smile on his perfect face. Hyunjin’s missed him so much in the last week and a half, his hands itch to reach out and touch him. He doesn’t, though, because Seungmin’s wearing his big yellow hoodie, the one he only ever wears when he needs comfort. The sight of the hoodie is enough for the knot in his stomach to loop around a few more times, tightening with each second that passes by in silence.

“Hi,” Hyunjin eventually says, hoping the smile on his face doesn’t look as nervous as it feels.

Seungmin’s eyes crinkle as his smile widens a fraction. “Hey. Chan’s already here, so come on in.”

Damn, this is really happening right now. Hyunjin thought he was prepared for this, but as he toes his shoes off and pads to the living room where Chan’s sitting in the corner of the couch and fiddling with his phone, Seungmin taking a seat on a separate chair off to the side, he finds he’s anything but. Settling down on the opposite side of the couch, Hyunjin takes a few seconds to think. The silence ironically doesn’t help; all it does is remind Hyunjin of how awkward things are between them and Seungmin.

Hopefully that won’t be the case by the end of the day.

“So,” Hyunjin starts, clearing his throat when the word comes out half-broken and soft. Seungmin sends him a tiny smile and Chan puts his phone away before doing the same. Hyunjin’s cheeks flare under their attention, but this is what he wanted so he can’t back down now. “Um I guess I just, I don’t know. I’ve been thinking a lot recently and um...” This is so much harder than Hyunjin thought it would be.

“Take your time,” Chan assures.

Seungmin nods. “We’re here for you.”

Despite it all, hearing that makes Hyunjin feel better. They’re still his friends before everything else and they would never say anything to purposely upset him.

Taking a deep breath, Hyunjin lets it out before sitting up straight. He can do this. “Okay. I’ve been thinking. Like a lot. I’ve honestly lost count of the hours I’ve spent trying to come up with the best way to say this without sounding like I’m accusing someone of something, but I don’t know, I just...things haven’t been the same recently.”

Chan’s brows furrow, but Seungmin averts his gaze like he’s guilty of something, which is the last thing Hyunjin wanted to do. Quickly, Hyunjin continues, “It’s not- I meant it when I said I wasn’t trying to accuse anyone. It’s just…” Hyunjin sighs. There’s no point in beating around the bush. They’re never going to get anywhere like this. “Minnie, is everything okay?”

At that, Chan turns his gaze towards Seungmin, who has now pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He looks tiny and small curled up in his bright yellow sweater and Hyunjin’s chest aches.

The silence stretches on. Hyunjin’s starting to regret his decision to set this up, especially since it seems like Seungmin doesn’t really want to talk about whatever is so clearly bothering him. Hyunjin loves him so much and he aches with the knowledge that he might be the reason Seungmin looks like this, sad and defeated in his own apartment.

Just as Hyunjin’s about to take it back and apologize, maybe leave to go agonize at home, Seungmin sighs.

“I don’t know what to do,” Seungmin admits in a rush. Hyunjin’s struck silent - in all the years Hyunjin’s known him, Seungmin’s _always_ known what to do. There was never a problem he couldn’t solve or a question he couldn’t find an answer to, so to see him curl in on himself like this is heartbreaking.

“Let us help?” Chan offers. They share a look, the pain just as easily written on Chan’s face.

Seungmin smiles, but it’s a small one without humor. “I don’t think you can.”

“We can try,” Hyunjin responds, his heart breaking further and further as the seconds tick by. “Please, Minnie, we don’t...we don’t like seeing you hurt.”

It’s the closest to the truth they’ve ever gotten.

Seungmin purses his lips, looking more uncomfortable by the second. Hyunjin quickly backtracks. “You don’t have to tell us, I’m sorry. We can just forget this happened if you want. I’m really sorry, Minnie.”

“Yeah,” Chan adds, sounding apologetic as well. They share another look, this one full of pain and now confusion. “It’s fine, we’re sorry for pushing. We can go if you want?”

Seungmin, if anything, crumples even more than that. Hyunjin doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to say to make things better and the ache in his chest is growing by the second, a feeling of helplessness washing over him in waves. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should’ve just let it go.

“It’s because I’m in love with you!” Seungmin blurts out. His gaze moves from Chan to Hyunjin, who feels frozen in place. “Both of you.”

His voice shakes as he says it, tiny little fissures in his words that fuel the sudden, rapid beating of Hyunjin’s heart.

“You-” Hyunjin says, but the rest of his words stick to his mouth like honey.

“You are?” Chan asks. He sounds far more put together than Hyunjin, but Hyunjin sees the way his hands tremble in his lap.

“I am,” Seungmin admits. Hearing it a second time is even better than the first time because now Hyunjin’s brain isn’t too busy scrambling to decipher if his ears are or aren’t playing tricks on him. “If you don’t- if you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay. I just can’t handle keeping this to myself any longer, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Hyunjin asks, frowning slightly.

Seungmin’s gaze snaps to his and the vulnerability in his eyes is so strong that Hyunjin has to physically hold himself back from crossing the room to gather Seungmin in his arms.

“I- because things will be weird now. Won’t they?” His voice gets smaller towards the end, his question but a mere whisper, like Seungmin himself isn’t so sure anymore.

“Baby,” Chan calls out. Even Hyunjin can hear the slightly watery quality to his voice. “Do you really think that?”

Seungmin’s gaze darts between Chan and Hyunjin, his teeth digging into his lower lip.

Chan doesn’t wait for an answer. “How could I do anything but fall in love with you, too?”

Seungmin gasps, his bottom lip a pretty shade of pink when it falls from his teeth.

“Minnie.”

Seungmin’s focus shifts towards him, the love in Hyunjin’s heart expanding from that one hopeful look alone. “I’m in love with you, too.”

It isn’t everything Hyunjin wants to say, but it’s enough, especially when Seungmin’s jaw drops open even further and he looks at them with such _longing_ that butterflies start to roam in Hyunjin’s chest again.

“You- oh,” Seungmin breathes. “I didn’t think it would turn out like this.”

Hyunjin knows exactly how he’s feeling and he’s sure without looking that Chan feels the same.

“Can we hug you?” Hyunjin blurts out. If he doesn’t have Seungmin in his arms within the next five seconds, he might lose his mind.

“Maybe kiss you, too,” Chan adds, which startles a laugh out of Hyunjin.

“That too.”

“Please,” Seungmin says.

Quickly, Hyunjin jumps out of his seat and pulls Seungmin into his arms. Chan joins in seconds later by wrapping his arms around the both of them, Hyunjin sighing contently as he nuzzles closer into the embrace. It’s been so long since he’s touched Seungmin, but now that he has Seungmin in his arms while simultaneously being in Chan’s arms, everything feels right for the first time in weeks.

Soft pressure on his cheek causes Hyunjin to open his eyes. Seungmin’s so close Hyunjin can see every eyelash framing his pretty eyes, but that also means he’s close enough to see the tear valiantly clinging to the corner of Seungmin’s eye.

Wiping the tear away with his thumb, Hyunjin says, “Don’t cry. I’m supposed to be the crybaby.”

That earns him a laugh, Hyunjin’s heart expanding tenfold and ready to burst now that he’s hearing the sweet sound after what feels like forever.

“I’ve missed your laugh so much,” Chan says almost as if he’s read Hyunjin’s mind. When Hyunjin looks at him, he sees the most breathtaking, yet soft, smile on Chan’s face. Even though it isn’t directed towards him, warmth still flares in Hyunjin’s stomach.

“Sorry for ghosting you guys,” Seungmin murmurs, but Hyunjin and Chan aren’t having any of it.

“Don’t apologize, you needed space and time.”

“It’s okay, baby. What matters now is that everything is out in the open.”

Hyunjin freezes at those words, but no matter how quickly he relaxes, Seungmin still notices. Seungmin’s always noticed little things about him. “Jinnie? Baby?”

Chan pulls away from their embrace so he can look at Hyunjin, too. Between the nicknames and the attention and what he wants to say, Hyunjin isn’t surprised when he feels his face flush.

Hyunjin steps away from their warmth despite how his entire body screams at him not to. He won’t be able to think straight with them so close and Hyunjin doesn’t want to mess this up, not when this could be his only chance. Shifting in place, Hyunjin says, “Um. Well, while we’re being honest…”

Seungmin reaches out and Hyunjin gratefully takes the lifeline. Steeling his nerves, Hyunjin glances at Chan and fights the urge to look away when he sees how softly Chan’s gazing at him. “You said everything was out in the open, but it isn’t. I- um. I like you as more than a friend, too.”

The same breathtaking smile from earlier appears, except this time it’s directed at Hyunjin. It’s like Hyunjin’s seeing sunshine for the first time, warmth being injected in his veins with every passing second.

“I like you, too. As more than a friend.”

Hyunjin’s lips part much like Seungmin’s had earlier. “Really? You- what? When?”

Chan hums. “Probably before the studio, but I only truly realized it after.”

Hyunjin knows he’s staring in disbelief, but he just can’t believe it. Seungmin loves him _and_ Chan likes him? This must be a dream.

“Wait,” Seungmin injerects. He sounds amused as he asks, “What happened in the studio?”

“Uh.”

“What?” Chan asks, amused as well. “You weren’t shy about telling us how you feel, but you’re shy about telling Minnie we had sex?”

“In the studio?” Seungmin asks, his voice rising in pitch towards the end of his question.

“No!” Hyunjin exclaims, frantically waving his free hand in front of him while Chan chuckles. “No, no we just blew each other.”

His words catch up to him seconds later and Hyunjin groans as he looks up towards the ceiling in embarrassment.

“Okay, but in the studio? Really?”

Chan shrugs. “Can you really blame me? He always looks so pretty, but there was just something about him that day...I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Seungmin tilts his head as he slowly looks Hyunjin up and down. “Yeah okay, that makes sense.”

Hyunjin blushes more at the once-over and the words, a whine leaving his lips as he tries to tug his hand free from Seungmin’s. Seungmin holds tighter and he laughs softly as he gently tugs Hyunjin towards him. Hyunjin goes easily, never having learned how to say no to Seungmin, especially when he looks as Hyunjin like he is now. Seungmin’s looked at him hundreds of times before, but it’s never been like this. Like his eyes are full of hope and happiness.

And love.

“Can I?” Seungmin asks, once their faces are but mere centimeters apart. He’s looking Hyunjin in the eyes, but he knows what Seungmin’s really asking.

“Yes,” Hyunjin breathes.

This feels like what their first kiss should’ve been instead of the rough, impatient meeting of their lips the first time they slept together. Hyunjin wouldn’t trade either for the world, though, because both of them are important to him in vastly different ways. They both mark the beginnings of something new.

When they break apart, Hyunjin barely has time to appreciate the way Seungmin’s eyes are sparkling happily before a gentle hand is turning his face to the right and he’s met with Chan’s pretty face.

“Yes,” Hyunjin says before Chan can even ask, his chest bursting with happiness when both Chan and Seungmin chuckle at his eagerness. Hyunjin doesn’t mind the teasing - how could he when Chan kisses him like he’s something delicate and precious?

When Chan and Seungmin kiss, Chan kissing Seungmin with the same type of softness he kissed Hyunjin with, Hyunjin feels something within him finally settle down.

They spend the rest of the day together, talking and laughing and kissing. It’s perfect. Hyunjin wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

Chan and Seungmin bicker as they get ready for bed later in the evening, the three of them collectively deciding they didn’t want to be apart for the night. Hyunjin watches in amusement from Seungmin’s bed as Chan swats at Seungmin’s hands when Seungmin tries to hand him a shirt to sleep in with a cry of, “Oh come on! How am I supposed to sleep knowing that you’re shirtless and less than an inch away from me?”

His star is finally within reach and shining brightly next to his other star, both of which are cradled in Hyunjin’s hands and heart.

The best part of being in a relationship, Hyunjin has learned, is the fact that he can cuddle with two cute boys whenever he wants.

The second best part is that he can have sex with two pretty boys whenever he wants.

Given how everything started, it didn’t take long for the three of them to fall back into old habits and start new ones once they officially started dating. Hyunjin himself will admit he was needy when he was just sleeping with Seungmin, but now that he’s dating both Chan and Seungmin, he’s only gotten worse. Neither of them seem to mind, though, and it’s gotten to the point where even Jisung stops pointing out how many bruises he has on his neck because he seems to have at least one at any given time.

The only thing is that they’ve been dating for around a month now and the three of them haven’t all slept together. Hyunjin doesn’t mind, it isn’t like he _needs_ to sleep with both of them at the same time to be fulfilled, but it would be nice if they could. They’re finally going to have a break from school for the next few weeks now that the semester is over, so it would be the perfect time to do it. Hyunjin isn’t ashamed to admit he’s thought about them all sleeping together multiple times, especially now that they’ve decided to stop using condoms.

(Hyunjin will never forget the first time Seungmin fucked him without a condom, although the cleanup wasn’t nearly as fun afterwards.)

Today is the second day of break, but Hyunjin already feels the familiar need to touch his boyfriends simmering under his skin. Chan texted a while back that he was leaving the studio so it won’t be long until he’s here and Seungmin’s currently watching something in the living room. It’s almost perfect, the way this worked out.

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin calls out as he pads into the living room. Seungmin looks away from his laptop and up towards Hyunjin at the call of his name.

Seungmin smiles, gently closing his laptop and setting it on the table because he already knows what Hyunjin’s coming for. Hyunjin’s done this too many times now for Seungmin not to know, really.

Hyunjin drops into Seungmin’s lap once he’s close enough, smiling into the kiss Seungmin presses to his lips as warm hands wrap around his waist.

“Already, baby?” Seungmin asks, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Hyunjin pouts, but they both know it’s more for show than anything. “Can you blame me?”

Seungmin hums. His fingers slip under Hyunjin’s shirt, warm against Hyunjin’s skin as he traces invisible patterns. Hyunjin shivers, a content sigh leaving his lips at the familiar touch. “I guess I can’t.”

“Kiss me,” Hyunjin requests.

Seungmin raises an amused eyebrow. “You can kiss me, too, you know.”

“Kiss me,” Hyunjin repeats, this time with a pout. Seungmin can never resist his pout and although Hyunjin knows it’s never a good idea to push Seungmin’s buttons so blatantly, he can’t help but have a little fun.

True to form, Seungmin’s eyes zero in on his bottom lip where it’s jutting out. Hyunjin sees the exact moment Seungmin gives in, his eyes closing on their own accord when Seungmin leans forward to close the miniscule distance between them.

It’s a gentle press of their lips, which is fine and all, but not what Hyunjin wants right now. With a small whine, Hyunjin wraps his arms around Seungmin’s shoulders and pulls him closer. Seungmin smirks into the kiss and it’s only then that Hyunjin realizes Seungmin did it on purpose to make him work for what he wants.

“Mean,” Hyunjin whispers against Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin’s lips are already puffier than before and Hyunjin struggles to focus on Seungmin’s eyes instead of his lips. It isn’t a battle Hyunjin’s ever been able to win when they’re in this position and now is no different.

“I kissed you,” Seungmin points out.

Instead of answering, Hyunjin kisses Seungmin again, tangling his fingers in Seungmin’s hair as he presses closer until they’re chest-to-chest. Seungmin responds in kind, the grip he has on Hyunjin’s waist tightening as he not-so-gently rolls his hips up against Hyunjin’s.

Hyunjin gasps, which gives Seungmin the perfect opportunity to sneak his tongue into Hyunjin’s mouth. He’s already half-hard in his pants and Seungmin seems intent on getting him to full hardness if the way he keeps rolling his hips and sucking on Hyunjin’s tongue is any indication. Hyunjin’s dizzy from all of the sensations, his brain and body trying and failing to keep up with Seungmin.

Eventually, Hyunjin has to pull away to breathe, his chest heaving against Seungmin’s. Seungmin, annoyingly, looks perfectly put together other than his hair being slightly mussed from Hyunjin’s fingers. Hyunjin himself feels like he’s gone through war, his lips most definitely puffy from the kisses, his eyes glazed over, and his cock straining in his jeans.

“You’re _so_ pretty,” Seungmin muses. He’s looking at Hyunjin like they’re the only ones who exist, like Seungmin’s trying to memorize every single detail about Hyunjin. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I’m so glad I have you now. You and Chan both.”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin whines, burying his face in Seungmin’s shoulder. He’s never going to get over how much his boyfriends praise him, not when they’re always so serious and full of barely concealed wonder every single time.

Seungmin squeezes Hyunjin’s waist for a brief second before pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s bare shoulder where his shirt’s slipped down from their frantic kisses. “I’m only telling the truth.”

Before Hyunjin can even attempt to argue that Seungmin’s far prettier, the click of the lock sounds out throughout the apartment. Hyunjin perks up, but he doesn’t miss the way Seungmin legitimately freezes under him.

“Minnie?” Hyunjin wonders as he pulls away from Seungmin’s shoulder, confused.

“You guys started without me?”

Hyunjin looks away from Seungmin to see Chan pouting in the entryway, although there’s no missing the way his gaze darkens with arousal as he takes in their position. It’s only then that Hyunjin realizes Chan’s never seen the two of them tangled up together like this before. None of them have ever been in the same room together like this with the intent of starting something.

Which brings Hyunjin’s attention back to his other boyfriend, who’s still very much frozen under him.

“Seungmin?” Hyunjin tries again. He’s pulled away as far as he can in this position, the only contact between them being Hyunjin’s arms around his neck, Seungmin’s arms around his waist, and their thighs.

Seungmin blinks and relaxes slightly as he looks at Hyunjin, but Hyunjin can still feel the lingering tension in his thighs. “Sorry I just…”

“Hey,” Chan calls softly, now close enough to cup Seungmin’s cheek gently. Seungmin leans into the touch with a soft sigh after a few seconds, which is a good sign. “It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

One of the hardest parts about navigating their relationship in the past month has been communication. Hyunjin’s biggest problem is that he usually acts before he speaks, often curling up against one of them and asking for kisses when he’s feeling down or horny rather than talking about it. Chan doesn’t usually reply to their messages at all when he’s deeply immersed in his work. Seungmin’s the one who advocates for communication the most between the three of them, but he still has his moments where he closes off and goes into his own little world. It’s a work in progress, but Hyunjin likes to think they’re getting better at reading each other and what they need as the days go by.

Hyunjin makes to move off of Seungmin’s lap to give him some space, but Seungmin clings tighter when he tries so he settles back into Seungmin’s lap instead.

“Sorry,” Seungmin apologizes again.

Hyunjin shakes his head. “It’s okay, don’t worry. Take your time.”

They don’t ask Seungmin if he wants to talk about it again - if he didn’t, he would’ve said so by now. So Chan and Hyunjin wait for him to gather his thoughts. There’s no use in trying and guessing what’s wrong, no matter how much Hyunjin wants to know; whatever he thinks of probably isn’t right and it will only work him up. So he waits, feeling an odd sense of deja vu to when they all confessed to each other.

“It’s dumb,” Seungmin says. Hyunjin has to bite his tongue to stop himself from assuring Seungmin it isn’t. “But I guess I’m just nervous?”

“Nervous?” Chan repeats. He looks and sounds just as confused as Hyunjin.

“Yeah,” Seungmin responds, flickering his gaze from Hyunjin to Chan before settling back on his hands around Hyunjin’s waist. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that we’ve never all had sex together. I do want to, but I’m nervous. Not because of you two!” Seungmin hurries to explain, sighing afterwards like he’s frustrated with himself. “I’m just not sure how to act because when I’m with Hyunjin, I take more control, but when I’m with Chan, I let him take control. Like I said, it’s dumb, but I don’t know. That’s just how I feel,” Seungmin finishes. He’s taken to staring at the wall halfway through his explanation, and Hyunjin desperately wants to reach out and kiss him or offer any sort of comfort.

“Oh, baby,” Chan says softly. “Thank you for telling us.”

“I love you no matter what,” Hyunjin says. Seungmin’s eyes widen as he looks back towards Hyunjin, Hyunjin smiling in reassurance. “It doesn’t matter to me what you’re like in bed because you’re still _you_. I’ll still love you and I’ll still want you because I fell in love with you, not with what you could offer me.”

For the first time since Chan got home, Seungmin truly relaxes back into the couch with a relieved sigh. “I knew that,” Seungmin mutters, “but I don’t know why I didn’t believe it. I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry,” Chan says. “What Hyunjinnie said was true. We’ll still love you no matter the circumstances and we’ll always be here to remind you if you ever need us to.”

Hyunjin nods in agreement.

“I love you guys,” Seungmin says, Hyunjin’s heart skipping a beat at the sudden confession. It’s far from the first time Seungmin’s said it, but Hyunjin doesn’t think he’s ever going to get used to hearing it. “So much. Thank you.”

“We love you, too,” Chan and Hyunjin say simultaneously. They look at each other in surprise after they finish. Seungmin bursts into the cutest laughter. It doesn’t take long for Chan and Hyunjin to join in, the apartment filling up with the sounds of happiness and love.

Once they settle down, Seungmin turns towards Chan and cranes his neck up slightly with a pout. Chan gets the message loud and clear and leans down to kiss Seungmin. Something warm settles in Hyunjin’s chest, as it always does when he sees his boyfriends kiss.

Seungmin looks at Hyunjin when he pulls away from the fourth kiss Chan presses to his lips, a question in his eyes that Hyunjin quickly answers with a kiss of his own.

“So,” Hyunjin says once they’ve all settled into the couch ten minutes later after a multitude of kisses. His eyes linger on the pretty red of his boyfriends’ lips far too long to be subtle, but Hyunjin’s never been subtle and he isn’t about to start now. “Not to be that person, but as much as I like kissing and heavy petting, can we maybe go further today?”

Seungmin snorts and Chan coughs to hide his laughter.

“I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable,” Hyunjin says, taking hold of Seungmin’s hand and squeezing. “If you aren’t ready, that’s okay, I would just rather know now before we do anything else.”

“You’re so cute,” Seungmin replies, kissing Hyunjin quickly. He looks between Hyunjin and Chan a few times before smiling. “I would like to. I trust both of you.”

Hyunjin’s heart nearly bursts with affection and he surges forward for a kiss so quickly that the momentum causes them to topple over into Chan’s arms.

“Sorry,” Hyunjin says sheepishly. “Got too excited.”

Chan runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair, Hyunjin sighing happily and leaning closer for more as Seungmin chuckles. “Precious,” Chan says. His tone is already deeper than usual and Hyunjin’s cock takes interest, quickly filling out in his pants. He’s been half-hard the entire time they were all kissing, but now he can’t stop thinking about what they’re about to do and it’s making his pants feel even more uncomfortably tight.

Seungmin brushes a hand over the front of Hyunjin’s pants, Hyunjin whining at the fleeting touch. “You’re so worked up already. It really doesn’t take much does it?”

“It doesn’t,” Chan answers. Hyunjin chances a glance up at Chan only to regret it, shivering from the look in his eyes. Combined with the fact that they’re talking about him as if he isn’t even there, Hyunjin finds he’s now completely hard and straining against his jeans.

“I want-” Hyunjin starts to say, gasping when Seungmin cups him through his pants and squeezes. He still seems to be in control and as much as Hyunjin loves when Seungmin takes control, he _really_ wants to know what Seungmin’s like at Chan’s mercy. Chan’s casually mentioned it so many times when they’ve texted and Hyunjin’s been unable to get the image of Seungmin whining and panting as Chan fucks him out of his head since. “Chan’s always said how pretty you are falling apart on his dick. I want to know what he means if you’ll let me see.”

That causes Seungmin to freeze, but before Hyunjin can worry he’s stepped out of line, Seungmin whines in the back of his throat. Chan’s kissing along his neck, Seungmin arching away to give him more space to work with with half-lidded eyes.

Seungmin’s breath hitches when Chan scrapes his teeth against the skin where his neck meets his shoulder. “I want that. Channie, please, I want that.”

He watches with rapt attention as Seungmin bites his lip and looks up at Chan with pleading eyes. The change is so sudden Hyunjin has to blink several times before he can actually believe what he’s seeing. But _fuck_ if it isn’t the hottest thing Hyunjin’s ever seen. Is this what _he_ looks like when he’s begging? If so, Hyunjin might use that to his advantage more often.

“You want me to fuck you, love?” Chan murmurs, Seungmin _and_ Hyunjin shivering at the low timber of his voice. “Want to show Hyunjinnie how good you can be?”

“Yes,” Seungmin gasps out.

With one last kiss to Seungmin’s neck and one piercing look Hyunjin’s way, Chan says, “Bed.”

The two of them scramble up from the couch, Hyunjin taking hold of Seungmin’s hand before they head down the hallway.

Chan never specified how he wanted them to be on the bed, so Hyunjin takes advantage by pulling Seungmin down on top of him and kissing him. Despite how fast things were mere seconds ago, the kiss is soft and slow, the arousal clearing from Hyunjin’s head for a bit as he says, “I love you.”

Seungmin softens, some of the fire in his own eyes disappearing. “I love you, too.”

“Don’t worry about being anything or anyone other than yourself okay?” Hyunjin asks, wanting to make sure this is as good for Seungmin as possible. “We just want you to feel good. You don’t have to act a certain way for us.”

When Seungmin kisses Hyunjin again, Hyunjin feels nothing but gratitude and love.

“Love you,” Seungmin whispers one last time, right before Chan enters the room.

“You’re already showing Jinnie, I see,” Chan comments. “What a good boy.”

Seungmin shivers, the whites of his eyes disappearing to make way for the arousal swirling in his blown pupils.

Ironically, it’s Hyunjin who moans in response to the praise, his cheeks flushing when both Chan and Seungmin look at him.

“I haven’t forgotten you’re a good boy, either,” Chan promises as he crosses the room and settles on the bed. Hyunjin’s breath hitches. “My best boys.”

“Chan,” Hyunjin calls, looking over at Chan with big, pleading eyes. At this rate, Hyunjin might come before someone even touches him.

“You’re too pretty for your own good,” Chan murmurs. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Is it working?”

Seungmin kisses Hyunjin’s neck to hide his smile, but Chan doesn’t bother hiding the way his gaze rakes over Hyunjin’s entire body. “Yes.”

“Won’t you do something about it, then?”

Chan’s eyes narrow. A thrill runs down Hyunjin’s spine because he’s been on the receiving end of that look many times over the past month. Once Hyunjin realized Chan held himself back when they fooled around in the studio, he found the courage to ask Chan if he could be rougher with him. Ever since Chan agreed, Hyunjin’s been a little _too_ keen on pushing Chan’s buttons.

“You’re lucky today’s about Seungmin or else you would be the one showing off instead.”

Hyunjin can’t resist batting his eyelashes, knowing it isn’t a good idea but doing it anyways. Hyunjin loves when Chan praises him, but he loves when Chan punishes him, too. “Is that a promise?”

Instead of dignifying Hyunjin with a response, Chan calls out for Seungmin, who straightens up and looks over his shoulder at Chan.

“How do you feel about sucking Hyunjin off while I fuck you?”

 _Shit_. To be honest, Hyunjin thought he would just be watching as Chan fucked Seungmin, but he isn’t going to say that, not when Seungmin’s mouth is so much better than his own hand.

Seungmin seems to like it, too, because he moans softly, his eyelashes fluttering. “I’d like that.”

Chan smiles, but it’s sharp. “Okay, love. Play with Hyunjin for a bit first.”

Hyunjin’s wholly unprepared for when Seungmin turns back around and hovers over him, his breath hitching when he takes in how flushed Seungmin’s cheeks are and how blown his pupils are. Just the thought of what’s going to be happening has already reduced Seungmin to this.

“Beautiful,” Hyunjin can’t help but whisper. He’s never seen Seungmin like this, and although he wasn’t lying earlier when he said he would love Seungmin any less, this only confirms it. How Seungmin could think Hyunjin wouldn’t want to see him like this is beyond Hyunjin, but he won’t have a problem reminding Seungmin over and over again until he understands.

Seungmin’s insistent when he kisses Hyunjin, a type of frantic energy to him that Hyunjin easily reciprocates. Hyunjin jerks when Seungmin nips on his bottom lip, the two of them groaning at the friction even though the sensation is dulled from their clothes being in the way. Hyunjin remedies that easily, snaking a hand between them to pop the button on Seungmin’s pants before shimmying them and his underwear down his slender legs. It gets too difficult to keep kissing, and although the last thing Hyunjin wants to do right now is part from Seungmin’s soft lips, he has to. Hyunjin’s pants and underwear follow soon after, as well as both of their shirts, and then they’re back to kissing, Seungmin digging his nails into Hyunjin’s bare shoulders when Hyunjin pulls Seungmin down on top of him to grind their bare cocks together.

Hyunjin moans at the pain and at finally being able to feel Seungmin’s skin on his, jerking when Seungmin’s piercing drags against his skin.

“Shit.”

Hyunjin breaks apart from the kiss and meets Chan’s gaze through blurry eyes. Like him and Seungmin, Chan’s completely naked and he has a hand wrapped around his cock. The veins in his hand and arm are prominent even from the distance. Hyunjin has to fight to keep his eyes open when Seungmin keeps kissing and biting at his neck and chest.

“Ah!” Hyunjin cries, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily as pleasure spreads throughout his entire body. Seungmin soothes over where he just bit Hyunjin’s nipple with his tongue, a moan leaving Hyunjin’s lips at the softness after such a harsh bite.

“So pretty with piercings,” is all Seungmin says against Hyunjin’s chest before he’s moving down, down, down, the cold of his piercing dragging over Hyunjin’s skin the entire time.

Seungmin kisses Hyunjin’s hip before settling in between his legs. Hyunjin forces his eyes open, but it’s a mistake. Hyunjin’s always thought Seungmin was gorgeous, but he’s stunned into silence right now. With rosy cheeks, kiss-swollen lips, and blown pupils, Seungmin’s never looked prettier than he does right now. If this is what Hyunjin’s been missing out on, he doesn’t know how he’s going to go a single day without seeing Seungmin like this from now on.

“Eyes on me,” Seungmin says with a tap to Hyunjin’s thigh. Hyunjin couldn’t look away even if he tried.

The first touch of Seungmin’s lips to the head of his cock causes Hyunjin’s hips to jerk up. Seungmin sends him a warning look that has Hyunjin biting his bottom lip as he buries his hands in the sheets underneath him.

Seemingly pleased, Seungmin licks over Hyunjin’s slit before taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Hyunjin moans, long and loud, which would be embarrassing if he cared. He doesn’t, though. Instead, he’s left to tremble in place as Seungmin sinks halfway down before pulling off until only the head is left in his mouth, flattening his tongue as he goes.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whispers, his voice trembling along with his thighs. Seungmin’s being so mean right now, looking up at Hyunjin from under his lashes as he swipes his tongue over Hyunjin’s slit where he _knows_ Hyunjin’s the most sensitive.

Suddenly, Seungmin moans, letting Hyunjin’s dick fall from his mouth as he gasps and arches his back.

“Shh,” Chan coos. “You’re doing so well, love.”

Hyunjin was so focused on Seungmin that he didn’t even notice Chan moving closer, but now he can’t look away. Chan’s pale skin looks almost golden in the soft afternoon light filtering in through the curtains, the blond of his hair highlighted like a halo. He looks like an angel, but the smirk on his face and the way he’s quickly fingering Seungmin is anything but angelic.

“Chan,” Seungmin cries as he rocks back against Chan’s hand. “More, please.”

Chan tuts. Judging by Seungmin’s unhappy sigh, Chan didn’t add any fingers. “Patience. You’ll take what I give you.”

Fuck. Hyunjin knew how hot Chan was giving out orders like this, but it’s one thing to be on the receiving end of such words and it’s another seeing the way those words affect someone else. Seungmin’s mouth falls open even further and his eyes squeeze shut tighter as Chan continues to finger him, a breathy moan leaving his lips. Chan coos at him. It’s the most erotic sight Hyunjin’s ever seen. His cock, now neglected, is leaking against his stomach, but he doesn’t touch himself. Something about seeing Seungmin being so good for Chan awakens Hyunjin’s own desire to be good, to somehow atone for the way he acted out earlier. If it was just him and Chan, maybe he would think about touching himself, but that isn’t the case so he doesn’t. If Chan wants Seungmin to blow him, then Hyunjin will wait, no matter how much it’s starting to hurt.

The best, or perhaps the worst, part of being in this position is that Hyunjin’s able to see every change and every emotion that plays across Seungmin’s face. He can see when Seungmin’s brows pinch, he can see when Seungmin bites his lip, he can see the exact second before Seungmin gasps or moans or whines. It’s torture as much as it is a treat, for Hyunjin’s usually the one losing his mind. Seeing the pleasure so obviously displayed on Seungmin’s face causes Hyunjin to whimper. He wants to touch himself, Seungmin, Chan, anyone, everyone.

“Look at our good boy, love,” Chan says, Hyunjin looking at him with wide eyes, another whimper getting stuck in his throat. It’s almost unfair how collected Chan looks as he fingers Seungmin when Hyunjin’s close to losing his damn mind and no one’s even touching him. “He’s so precious, so good waiting for you to touch him.”

“Such a good boy,” Seungmin whispers, the raw quality of his voice causing Hyunjin to look at him instead. There’s a certain wetness to his eyes that Hyunjin’s never seen before, but he’s felt it enough times in his own eyes to know what it means.

Hyunjin whimpers. He never thought he would like seeing Seungmin crying from pleasure so much, but there’s a first for everything.

“Wait for a little longer, okay baby? You’re doing so well, you and Seungminnie both.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispers. The last thing he wants to do is wait, but he’ll do it. For Chan and for Seungmin.

Seungmin cries out suddenly. Hyunjin digs his fingers into the sheets tighter as his cock jumps. He’s never heard such a pleasured, breathless sound from Seungmin before.

“Doesn’t he sound so pretty?” Chan asks casually as if they’re talking about the weather and not like he’s fingering their boyfriend. “He sounds even prettier when it’s my dick instead of three fingers.”

Hyunjin doesn’t doubt it. Seungmin starts panting, the hot puffs of air on Hyunjin’s thigh and cock making it harder for Hyunjin to hold himself back.

“Chan please,” Seungmin begs. “I’m ready.”

“Patience,” Chan says, but a wet sound soon follows. Seungmin shifts with a soft sigh that’s drowned out by the sound of Chan opening the bottle of lube. “Look at Hyunjin.”

Seungmin does and Hyunjin’s once again struck by how lucky he is. His boyfriends are the most gorgeous people on this entire planet.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Hyunjin doesn’t need to look at Chan to know when he presses into Seungmin. Seungmin’s eyes flutter shut, a half-moan, half-sigh leaving his lips and he pushes his hips back before Chan’s even completely bottomed out. Hyunjin himself is frozen in place, unsure what to do in the face of such a sight.

Chan laughs, but it sounds equally as breathless as Hyunjin feels. “So impatient.”

“Feels good,” Seungmin replies. Hyunjin understands - he’ll never get over how good Chan’s piercing feels inside of him, either. Every time is like the first time, the cold of the piercing a shock to the system that only serves to bring Hyunjin closer to the edge. Maybe if he’s extra good today, he can convince Chan to fuck him later.

“Don’t forget about Hyunjin, love. He’s been so good for us, I think you should reward him.”

“Sorry,” Seungmin says, but Hyunjin’s reply dies in his throat when Seungmin takes him back into his mouth.

Hyunjin can’t help himself from bucking up into Seungmin’s mouth and almost hurtling to the edge from the sudden warmth. He was already close to begin with, but watching Chan and Seungmin interact turned him on much more than he thought possible. He shouldn’t be surprised really, given how attractive they are, but Hyunjin’s overwhelmed in the best way possible right now and coherent thought has long since gone out the window.

Seungmin inhales sharply, but doesn’t stop Hyunjin or pull off so Hyunjin takes that as a sign to keep going. Hyunjin slowly starts rocking his hips up into Seungmin’s warm, perfect mouth. It isn’t the first time Seungmin’s ever blown him, but it feels like it with the added addition of Chan fucking into Seungmin.

Seungmin suddenly lurches forward and his throat contracts around Hyunjin’s cock as he gags. Hyunjin’s back arches as he lets out a silent scream and Seungmin moans, long and loud despite how full his mouth is. Hyunjin blinks bleary eyes open to watch as Chan starts to pick up a rhythm with the hottest concentrated expression on his face. Fuck, he’ll never get over how attractive his boyfriends are.

Whines fall from Hyunjin’s lips every time Seungmin’s pushed forward by Chan’s thrusts. The rapid tightening of his balls and stomach aren’t surprising with the visual he’s being gifted with, but Hyunjin doesn’t want this to end so soon.

“Isn’t he so good?”

It takes Hyunjin a few seconds to realize Chan’s asking him the question, his brain far too riddled with pleasure to think straight.

“Yes,” Hyunjin says, the word cracking halfway through when Seungmin sloppily flicks his tongue over his cock.

“Tell him. Tell him he’s doing a good job.”

“Minnie’s a good boy,” Hyunjin chokes out, clutching the sheets tighter when Seungmin hollows his cheeks and sucks _hard_.

“So are you Jinnie,” Chan pants out as he fucks into Seungmin, the force of his thrusts hard enough to rock the bed. Hyunjin can’t form words anymore, the only sounds leaving his lips being whines or cries for more. Between Seungmin moaning around him and Chan telling them how good they are, Hyunjin’s orgasm is rapidly approaching.

“Please,” Hyunjin says as he bucks his hips. He doesn’t know who he’s talking to at this point, he just knows that he needs to come. He’s _so_ close and Seungmin deepthroating him before running his tongue along the entire length of his dick as he pulls back is only serving to push him closer to the edge.

“Does Seungmin feel good?” Chan wonders. At this point, Hyunjin has no idea if Chan’s saying all of these things to rile him or Seungmin up, but it’s working regardless. “Is he making you feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Hyunjin cries, nearly sobbing when Seungmin pushes his hips down so he can’t move. “I need to come, please let me, please.”

“Go ahead,” Chan murmurs. “You’ve been so good, you can come.”

Seungmin scrapes his teeth over the head of Hyunjin’s dick right when Chan finishes speaking and it’s over for Hyunjin. He comes down Seungmin’s throat with a cry, trembling through it as Seungmin swallows everything and then licks his way up and off Hyunjin’s cock.

“Fuck,” Chan curses, Hyunjin hearing the echo of skin slapping quicken through his daze. Seungmin’s noises rapidly increase in urgency as well until he’s babbling, begging Chan to let him come and to touch him.

Chan pulls Seungmin up until Seungmin’s back is flush to his chest, the new change in angle making Seungmin writhe in pleasure. His cock bobs against his stomach with each of Chan’s thrusts and all it does is pull Hyunjin’s attention to his piercing. Like he’s caught under a spell, Hyunjin shuffles over until he’s pressed against Seungmin and wraps a hand around Seungmin as he kisses him quick and dirty.

Seungmin’s cock leaks over his fist as he arches against Hyunjin with a cry. Seungmin pulls away from the kiss to throw his head back against Chan’s shoulder, giving Hyunjin the perfect opportunity to kiss Chan as well. Hyunjin moans when Chan’s piercing nudges against his lips and then against his tongue when Hyunjin lets his mouth fall open.

Seungmin comes without warning, the only thing clueing Hyunjin in being sudden warmth coating his hand and his chest before Seungmin slumps between them with a shaky exhale.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin breathes out in wonder once Chan lets him breathe. He’s sad he didn’t get to see Seungmin’s face when he came, but there’s always next time.

Besides, he looks beyond ethereal right now as he peers at Chan with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. “Want you to come inside me. Please.”

Chan curses under his breath before picking up speed. Hyunjin watches with rapt attention as Chan's pretty features contort into pleasure right before he comes. Seungmin jerks between them, his cock weakly twitching and leaking a little bit in Hyunjin’s hand as Chan fills him up.

The three of them collapse onto the bed, Chan falling backwards while Seungmin and Hyunjin follow. For a while it’s silent save for the three of them catching their breaths, only broken when Hyunjin leans up for kisses. Chan chuckles as Hyunjin kisses Seungmin, but he just as easily meets Hyunjin halfway when Hyunjin noses closer for a kiss. Hyunjin settles down on Seungmin’s chest to watch Chan and Seungmin share a sweet kiss and smiles when they break apart with pink cheeks.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Seungmin murmurs after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

Hyunjin laughs, but gets the hint and pushes himself up with wobbly arms so Seungmin can stretch out.

“We should probably shower,” Chan says. He’s always been the quickest of the three of them to get their bearings back.

“No,” Seungmin grumbles. Hyunjin laughs again, so completely endeared. Hyunjin’s never seen Seungmin like this before, but his heart feels like it’s about to burst with how cute Seungmin is post-orgasm. Now he understands why Chan and Seungmin are always so gentle and sweet with him afterwards.

Chan nuzzles against Seungmin’s cheek as he tangles his fingers with Hyunjin’s. “As much as I would love to stay like this, I don’t think you’ll appreciate it if I get hard again.”

Seungmin sighs like he’s put out. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“I love you, too,” Chan responds with another kiss to his cheek.

Seungmin’s nose scrunches when Chan pulls out of him, only to jerk with a sharp, “Hyunjin!” seconds later.

Hyunjin licks his finger innocently. “What? I was only trying to help clean.”

Seungmin groans while Chan chuckles. “He has a point, love.”

“You can help me clean up in the _shower_ ,” Seungmin replies, much to Hyunjin’s disappointment.

“Can I eat you out next time, then?”

“...maybe.”

It takes a while and more than a few kisses before they’re all stumbling towards the bathroom, still a little weak-kneed from their orgasms. Hyunjin ends up in the middle this time, closing his eyes with a content sigh as Chan washes his hair and Seungmin kisses him anywhere he can reach.

Hyunjin’s so glad that what started out as something casual ended up like this, even if it wasn’t as casual as Hyunjin used to think it was. They all cared too much for each other, Seungmin far too kind, Chan far too gentle, and Hyunjin far too loving. Hyunjin might not have believed it months ago, but now he believes they were meant to end up like this, together and happy.

His first star was never as far away as he thought, but nothing can compare to having both of his stars close enough to reach anytime, anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scenes not written to lose your mind to: Hyunjin getting nipple piercings, Chan and Seungmin worshiping Hyunjin for Hours, Hyunjin riding Chan while Seungmin fucks Chan, and lots of Soft Stuff like them adopting a puppy because they’re cute


End file.
